Unexpected Journey
by NaNaMimi
Summary: Nami is a normal girl suffering from insomnia or so she thinks but her life takes an unexpected turn when she finds a weird pendent that changes her life forever...
1. Info

**Info:**

Name: Nami Star

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Age: 18

Nami is a normal high school student, she suffers from insomnia but other than that nothing out of the ordinary. Her father died when she was just a baby so it's just her and her mother. She doesn't like bullies and people who think that are better than everyone else. She usually doesn't like fights and tries to avoid them but unfortunately she has a short temper and gets angry weary quickly. She loves art and music and she wants to become a successful singer someday, she also plays several instruments. School is not her strong suit because she is always tired from not sleeping but she tries to do her best. She doesn't believe in the supernatural and stuff like that but she will change her mind soon enough...


	2. Chapter 1: What's happening to me?

**Chapter 1: What's happening to me?**

Namis pov:

I heard my alarm clock beeping and I immediately knew what that meant: school... I'm not a mourning person but that's because I suffer from insomnia. I don't even know if I can call it that, the thing is, I can't sleep at night and I'm full of energy but when it's day time I`m exhausted and all I can think of is sleeping. It's been that way for as long as I can remember and it's really frustrating because I can't have a normal life like this.

Mom: Nami will you hurry? You'll be late for school again.

You: Ok mom I'll be down in a second.

I love my mother but she can get on my nerves sometimes, she just doesn't understand that I can't sleep at night, in here opinion it's just an excuse to watch movies or stay out late. But I don't blame here, I would probably say the same thing if I was here and I have to admit my sleeping habits are strange.

Nami: Ok mom I'm leaving now!

Mom: Ok sweetie take care and try to stay out of trouble at school!

Nami: I'll try but I can't promise I will!

At school:

?: Hey Nami your finally here! I thought for sure you'll be late again.

Nami: Hey Tom.

Tom: So did you manage to get any sleep last night?

Nami: Nope

Tome: You know I've been thinking...

Nami: Of what?

Tom: What if you're a vampire or something?

Nami: You got to be kidding me right?

Tom: Think about it, that would explain why you're whole not sleeping at night and in the day time you're so tired.

Nami: Don't be stupid there are no such things as vampires and I'm nothing else but a normal girl whit insomnia problems.

Tom: Eh I guess but it would be totally awesome if you would be...

Tom has always had a very big imagination and his my best friend but I don't like it when he says stuff like that, it makes me feel like a freak or something. Other than my sleeping habits there's nothing special about me, my life is as normal and boring as anyone else's.

After school:

3 person pov:

School was finally over and you decided to go to the museum to work on a school project, although you would reader sleep because you were very tired, but the museum is not opened at night so you had no other choice but to go now. As you were doing you're assignment you started to hear a strange voice calling you. You didn't recognized the voice so you ignored it. After a while it started to get on your nerves and you decided to look for the person whom the voice belonged to. As you were wondering around the museum the voice kept getting stronger and your head was starting to hurt. You ended up in a room full of strange artefacts you've never seen before and you realized that that's where the voice was coming from, but there was no one there. You started to look around the room but nothing. When you were about to live you saw a bright light and heard the strange voice again. You started walking in the direction where the light was coming from and you found a pendent that had some strange writings on it but what was even weirder is that, this was the source of the voice you've been hearing, it was like it was calling out to you. You didn't understand what was happening and why was this happening to you, but for some reason you weren't afraid and without thinking you reached out and picked up the pendent. Strange marks started too appeared on your body and in that moment a black circle appeared over and under you. You wanted to run but you couldn't move, you're body was paralyzed. The markings started to sink into your skin and when it was all over you where swallowed by the darkness emanating from the two dark circles. You're mind started to slowly faint away and you were left unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2: Where the hell am I !

**Chapter 2: Where the hell am I !?**

Nami's POV:

"What the hell just happened? Why am I feeling so bad? My head hurts like hell and my body is so sour, it's like I have a massive hangover or something" those were the first thoughts that popped in my head after my consciousness started to come back, but when I opened my eyes I wished it was only a massive hangover, that would have been much more better than what I actually saw. I was in the middle of a huge forest. "Where the hell am I, and how the heck did I get here? Last I remember I was at the museum and there was that strange voice, after that I found that bizarre glowing pendent and I don't remember what exactly happened after that, but it must had been something pretty intense cause I blacked out." That's when I realized the same pendant I was just thinking about was around my neck. I started freaking out of course "Oh my god what did I do? Did I steal this? I have to take it back! But how I don't even know how far I am from home or where the hell am I in the first place! Ok come down inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale"

Nami: I HAVE TO STOP TALKING TO MY SELF AND GET OUT OFF THIS STUPID FOREST!

After walking around in the forest for 15 minutes I found a trail that lead to the main road. I guess I'm lucky after all. I could have been lost in that giant forest for much longer than that. I could have starved or be killed by some wild animal... Okay never mind that now. I knew that if I found a town or a city somebody would tell me where I am and how to get home. After what seemed a life time of walking I finally saw a town. I started running and I didn't stop until I reached it. It was a beautiful town but I didn't recognize it so, I taught I'd ask somebody just where the hell did I ended up?

Nami: Excuse me mam I'm trying to get home but I'm somewhat lost. Can you tell please me, what town I'm in?

Old lady: Of course my dear, you're in a town called Magnolia.

Nami: Magnolia... I'm sorry but I've never heard of it. Could you please tell me what country it belongs to?

Old lady: Magnolia is a town in the beautiful kingdom of Fiore.

Nami: Kingdom of Fiore...?

Old lady: Yes my dear. Now where do you live? Maybe I can point you in the right direction.

Nami: Never mind... Thank you for your help mam but I'll be fine.

Old lady: "What an on usual young girl... I hope she will take care and get home safely."

"Kingdom of Fiore!? WHAT THE HELL DON'T TELL ME I'M ON ANOTHER CONTINENT OR SOMETHING!?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't even paying attention where I was going. Suddenly I felt like hitting something hard and when I realized what happened I was already on the ground looking at the person I just rudely knocked down.

Nami: Ohhhhhh I'm so so sorry. My mind was totally elsewhere and I didn't see you. Are you okey?

?: Yeah I'm fine don't worry, beside I wasn't paying attention aider. And I should be the one apologizing because I got tea all over you're t-shirt.

Nami: Don't worry it's just a little ice tea and my t-shirt is black, so when it's all dried up it won't be stained or anything. So it's all good.

?: Okay, if you say so. Hey... You're not from here are you?

Nami: Is it that obvious!? ( laughs awkwardly)

?: No no I didn't mean it like that...it's just that I live here and I pretty much know everybody.

Nami: Oh I see... But let's be honest, I've been wandering around all day not knowing where I was going so...

?: So if you're not from Magnolia, where are you from?

Nami: Aaaaaaa... To be onset if I'd tell you about how I ended up here you would probably think I'm crazy or something.

?: Don't be so sure. I have my share of crazy things to and on a daily base believe it or not. Hey I have an idea!

Nami: And what would that be?

?: Let's go to my place. You can take a shower and change you're t-shirt and then tell me all about you're crazy day. Watch ya say? Maybe I can help you somehow!

Nami: Sure if it's okay with you? By the way I'm Nami.

?: Nice to meet you Nami, I'm Lucy.

Nami: Nice to meet you to Lucy.

Lucy: Okay then let's go!

What a nice girl. We just met, I'm a complete stranger yet she offers to help me like this. And she is also very pretty with that golden blonde hair and those big sparkling brown eyes and she's also very gifted in the chest area if you know what I mean ^_^ ... Lucy's apartment was pretty close we got there in 10 minutes or so. She showed me around here apartment and after that I took a shower. Lucy gave me a t-shirt to wear instead of my own because it was still wet and she also insisted on washing it for me. I put on Lucy's t-shirt witch was a little too colorful for my taste but let's face it anything seems colorful when you're only wearing black all the time. But hey everyone has their own style right? The t-shirt feet me perfectly, seems like Lucy and me are the same size... And now came the hard part. It was time for my story, but how do you tell someone that you probably are a continent away from home and have no idea how you got there...


	4. Chapter 3: I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD!

**Chapter 3: I'M IN ANOTHER WORLD!? Meeting Fairy Tail!**

Lucy's POV:

After taking a shower and changing it was finally story time but all of a sudden Nami got weary confused and I could tell just by looking at her that she couldn't find, her words any more. She is such a nice girl what could have happened to her that was so unusual? I mean strange things happen around here all the time. Maybe she was scared or running from someone, or maybe she just didn't want to talk about it.

Lucy: Listen Nami if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I understand, it's none of my business.

Nami: No, it's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how to…...

?: Hey Lucy!

At that moment my window opened and out of the blue there he was standing Natsu in my room, as usual not caring about my personal space or privacy.

Lucy: NATSU YOU BIG IDIOT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BBARGE IN LIKE THAT!? And for the hundred time, use the door like a normal person.

Natsu: I'm sorry jeezzz you don't have to yell like that. Beside I came here to tell you something important. After you left a guy from the magic council came to the guild and told us to be on the lookout for anything or anyone suspicious. It seems that there was a huge magical anomaly this morning in the forest nearby, but whoever or whatever caused it disappeared without a trace.

Lucy: What do you mean disappeared without a trace?

Natsu: Disappeared, vanished, poof, the council can't find any trace of the power they sensed.

Nami's POV:

I was just about to tell Lucy that it's not that I don't want to tell her what happened to me, it's just that I don't know how to start, when all of a sudden a pink haired guy comes in through the window and Lucy starts yelling at him. I guess their friends because they started talking about some guild and a magic councils... "Wait whaaaaaaaaattttttt? MAGIC!? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Natsu: It seems there was a huge magical anomaly this morning in the forest near by...

"In the forest near by... Don't tell me this whole thing is somehow my fault. How could this be I mean their talking about magic for god sakes like it's the most normal and common thing in the world. Just where the hell did I ended up?"

Nami: Excuse me, sorry to interrupt you but what the hell are you talking about?

Natsu: Hey who are you? Lucy you didn't tell me you had company.

Lucy: You didn't give me the chance to tell you!? Anyway Natsu this is Nami, she's new in town and was just about to tell me here story before you rudely interrupted us.

Natsu: Nice to meet you Nami, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail.

Nami: You're a what now?

Natsu: A wizard and I use fire dragon slayer magic.

Nami: Use what now?

Natsu: Come one everyone knows about dragon slayers. I myself was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel but one day he disappeared and I've been searching for him ever since.

Nami: Ok what the hell is this, am I being pranked or something?

Lucy: Nami what are you...

Nami: Stop it, this is not funny, what is all this crap about wizard's and magic and dragons?! Everyone knows that there's no such things as magic or dragons.

Natsu: Oh yeh then let me show you what I can do, maybe than you'll believe me...

Lucy: Natsu stop it you'll burn down my house, and Nami just calm down. We are not trying to pranke you or anything but I can't believe you're so shocked about what Natsu sad, I mean its common knowledge here.

Nami: But this can't be true, it's just not possible. If what you're saying is true than that means...

?: Hey Natsu why did you run of so fast, couldn't you wait for me to finish my fish first?

Natsu: I'm sorry but I really wanted to tell Lucy the news.

Nami: Is that a flying, talking blue cat!?

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. At that moment it hit me, why I never heard about the town or the country before, why did everything they said was so unbelievable to me and why there was a blue cat talking and flying. I wasn't on a different continent I was in a whole different world. The moment the taught crossed my mind I started hyperventilating and everything went black. ' Nami are you ok wake up please Nami' I heard Lucy's voice calling out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that all this isn't just a dream and my assumptions were wright.

Lucy: Are you ok?

Natsu: Yeh what was that, one minute you were screaming and after that you saw Happy and you just fainted?

Happy: I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to do that.

Nami: No it's ok and after I tell you my story I think you will understand why I reacted how I did.

So I told them everything. I told them about the museum and the strange voice, about the pendent that was still around my neck, and about how I woke up in the forest not knowing where I was or how did I get there. After hearing everything I had to say they were just as surprised as I was.

Lucy: So let me get this straight. You're not from this world and you don't know how you got here or how to go back?

Nami: Yep

Lucy: But this doesn't make any sense if there's no magic in your world how did you get here?

Happy: Maybe it's the pendent!

Lucy: But that doesn't explain the voice or the huge magical power the council felt. And you say nothing out of the ordinary or strange happened to you before this, ever?

Nami: No, nothing. Other that my unusual sleeping habits my life is as boring and normal as it can be.

Natsu: I say we take here to the guild hall, I'm sure Gramps and the others can help us figure things out.

Lucy: You're right Natsu, let's go!

I didn't argue with them, besides if there's anyone who can help me I'm sure it's them, their wizards for God's sake. When we got to the guild I was speechless, it was so big and everyone was so friendly, they were like a big happy family. Natsu introduced me to a bunch of people but I didn't get any of the names, it was just too much information at once. We explained everything that happened to them and they were just as amassed and puzzled as I was.

Master Makarov: Well from what I gather your situation is similar as the incident that happened with Ebolas.

Nami: Edolas?

Master Makarov: Yes you see some of the Fairy Tail members were transported to a similar world to ours once, the people there had the same faces as the people here. It was like a parallel universe, but from what you told me your world is nothing like ours and you don't recognize anyone, isn't that true?

Nami: Yes I'm afraid so. My world doesn't have magic or anything similar to what I've seen here so far.

Master Makarov: It's a mystery indeed. Well I'm sure that it's all connected to that strange pendent. I'll try to learn more about it, in the mine time you're welcomed to stay here with us if you want.

Nami: Thank you very much that would be great.

Natsu: Ok than Nami welcome to Fairy Tail, you'll love it here you'll see!

Lucy: And you can stay whit me until you find an apartment.

Nami: Thanks Lucy I promise it won't be for long, I'll find a place of my own soon I promise, assuming I can find a job.

Natsu: You'll be fine I'm sure, you'll see and you'll get used to this world in no time.

I sure hope so and I hope we can figure out this whole mess as soon as possible so I can go home, mom is probably worried sick. But for the time being I'll get to know everyone and make lots of friends. Maybe this will turn out to be a fun adventure after all.


	5. Chapter 4: My new Life! :)))

**Chapter 4: My new Life! :)))**

Nami's POV:

So it's been a month since I've been stuck here and so far there's no news on how did I got here or how to get me home. I've been working at the guild, as a bar tender and on some nights I even perform. Everyone is so nice and they really helped me out when I had nowhere else to go. I've moved out of Lucy's apartment and find one of my own. It's nothing fancy but it's really nice and the rent is awesome, but I can't help getting sad now and then. I really wish I could just somehow tell my mom that I'm fine and I'll be coming home soon, I hope. I know she must be worried sick since my disappearance and it just kills me that I'm causing here so much stress. Here health is not the best and I don't want it to get worse because of me.

Natsu: Hey Nami how's it going? So have you been thinking about the offer we made you?

Nami: Natsu I don't know if I'm cut out for that. I mean I don't want to get in your way or be a burden to you guys.

Natsu: Oooooowwwwwww... come on... Just once and if you don't like it I'll never bother you again. Pleaseeeeeee...

Natsu and his team, whose members are: Natsu of course the dragon slayer and who uses fire magic, Lucy the celestial wizard, Gray the ice wizard, Ezra she uses reequip magic, Wendy who's also a dragon slayer and uses sky magic, and the two exceed cats Carla and Happy, they're all trying to convince me to go with them on a mission/job. They say that it'll be fun and it might also help me figure out how to use magic again.

Erza: Well he is wright Nami you should come. If nothing else it will be a good learning experience for you.

Nami: Learning what, how to get killed?

Gray: Don't be like that, you won't get killed, hospitalized maybe but not actually dead.

Lucy: Don't tell her that you idiot you'll just frighten here more and for god's sake put on some clothes! Don't listen to him Nami we won't let anything happen to you, and besides it's a simple guarding job and you're fighting skills are amazing I've seen you spare with the guys. And just think about the money you'll get...

Happy: There she goes again... But she's right about your fighting skills they are amazing.

Wendy: Yeh come on and if you don't like it we'll never ask you again.

Nami: Ok ok but if I end up in the hospital or I'm a burden to you guys just remember that it's your fault for bringing me along.

Natsu: Ok than it's settled we'll be leaving in an hour.

Oh boy I hope nothing goes wrong, but they are right maybe I do need this and maybe it'll help me figure out my so called powers which I highly doubt I have but hey, if magic is real maybe it's possible.

Time skip

After I finished packing I was all set to go. The job was in a village near by so we took the train to get there. It was a two hour train ride and Natsu was miserable the whole trip. It seems that dragon slayers all suffer from motion sickness, all that I've met anyway except Wendy. After we got there we went straight to the man who haired us. We were supposed to guard his mansion during his annual charity ball. Apparently there are many thieves who try to still the money that is raised at the ball for themselves. After we got there we were all shone to are rooms and asked to get ready for the night. We all had to dress up as guests so we could blend in and not be detected, so we each received something proper to wear for the event. When I saw the dress I was supposed to wear I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful, a little girly but beautiful. After I put it on some lady's came and made my hair and makeup. After I was all done and I looked in the mirror I didn't believe my eyes I looked like a princess. ' This must be a pretty high class ball, I hope I don't do anything stupid and embarrass myself or even worse ruin the mission. Oh I'm getting so nervous! Ok Ok calm down Nami you got this you've been to social events like this before, well not like this but kind of similar once, just slime politely and remember how to dance. I have a feeling I'll need to do that to'. I walk out of the room and go straight to the ballroom to meet up with the others. ' I have a feeling this will be a night I won't forget soon, it's strange but I'm starting to like my new life here more and more with each passing day.'


	6. Chapter 5: The ball and my first mission

**Chapter 5: The ball and my first mission!**

Gray's POV:

We were all in the ball room and the only one missing was Nami. 'Where the heck is she? I mean come on this is a job she can't afford to be late on her first job'.

As I was thinking that and then I saw Nami, she looked gorgeous I almost didn't recognize her. I was so used to seeing here in jeans and a hoodie all the time that I couldn't believe my eyes.

Nami: Sorry for being late guys but I was feeling nervous so I took a walk to calm myself, I'm not used to wearing dresses like this and it's been a while since I've been to an event like this so I was feeling a little insecure.

Lucy: What are you saying, you look absolutely stunning and that dress suits you perfectly, you have nothing to be insecure of.

Erza: Lucy is right, now let's go and mingle and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, we can't forget that were on a job after all.

Natsu: Hey Grey what happened to you? You're just standing there looking stupid!

Gray: Nothing and it's none of your business anyway.

Natsu: Don't tell me you like Nami? You were acting so cool and the minute she walked into the room your whole cool guy act just fell apart.

Gray: Don't be stupid and don't say stupid stuff like that. I was just thinking about the job, Erza is right we can afford to have too much fun we got to stay focused.

Natsu: Whatever I'm going to the food section, I'm starving.

'Natsu is an idiot but he's right, I did lose my cool for a second, I have to be careful not to do that again or people might start having the wrong idea.' I started walking around and blending in. People were dancing and I wasn't in the mood for that so I tried to stay away from the dance floor. Suddenly something caught my attention. There were to men arguing over who should dance with I can't believe it is that Nami? For some reason I started to feel angry and before I knew it I was holding Nami close to me and we were slow dancing together. It was like my body was moving on its own. What the heck happened to me, was I jealous over Nami for a moment back there?

Nami's POV:

Somehow I was caught up in an argument between two men over the fact that they bought wanted to dance with me. How the hell did that happened? I don't, know but suddenly I felt someone taking my hand and starting to dance with me. When I look up I saw it was Gray. Then I remembered that earlier when I was late and everyone was waiting for me he was acting a little strange, like he was mad at me or something.

Nami: Thanks for saving me and sorry for being late earlier.

Gray: Don't mention it.

Nami: You're a really good dancer by the way.

Gray: Thanks, you to. You seem kind of nervous what's wrong?

Nami: I just feel like I'm not supposed to be here, what if something goes wrong and it's my fault?

Gray: Don't worry so much, we wouldn't have asked you to come if we didn't think you could handle yourself.

Nami: Yeh I know, I'm usually not like this, I don't know what got into me!

Gray: I can say the same thing...

Nami: What do you mean?

Gray: Nothing forget about it. 'What's wrong with me? Am I like this because I'm with her? I feel so nervous and I don't know what to say. She looks so beautiful and her eyes are so dark I never noticed that before. I have to focus on something else or I'll end up saying something stupid that I know I will regret later'. Hey do those guys seem suspicious to you?

I started looking at the two men Gray was talking about and he was right, there was something fishy about their behavior. The next thing I know, the lights went off and people started panicking. I let go of Gray and started running in a specific direction it was like I could hear theme and I knew the direction they were headed in. I caught up with them in no time.

Nami: Hey you, give back the money, it doesn't belong to you.

Men: Oh yeah and who's going to stop us, you? 'They all start laughing'

In that moment one of them appeared behind me and put a knife to my throat. I felt like I had no chance to survive this, but then, something strange happened. My head started to hurt again and my eyes felt strange somehow. The next thing I knew those weird symbols appeared again on my body just like at the museum and it felt like a wave was released from my body and knocked out every single one of the men surrounding me. The headache was gone and so were the symbols on my body, and I saw my friends approaching but I couldn't move. I started to feel week and before I knew it everything went black and I collapsed.


	7. Chapter 6: Confused!

**Chapter 6: Confused!**

Nami` POV:

" _Where the hack am I?" I suspiciously look around trying to assimilate my surroundings to determine where I am, but I don't recognize anything. It`s pretty dark so I can`t see very clearly, but from what I`m guessing I think I might be in a cave or an underground bunker. "WAIT WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?" Just as I say that the whole room lights up and a suspicious figure appears in front of me. It seems to be a man with long black hair and black eyes wearing a black kimono. I want to burst out jelling 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE' but as soon as I look in his eyes my words won`t come out and I start to tremble in fear. His gaze is so cold and intense that it sends shivers down my spine, and I can help but fell the huge amount of hatred and sorrow emanating from his eyes. I stand there frozen, wondering who is this mysterious man, why did he bring me here and more importantly what is he going to do to me. As I watch him very carefully not making a sound I see him smirk at me_

 _Mysterious man: So I see that you finally found the little gift I sent you. It was about time._

 _Nami: … Gift?... What are you talking about?_

 _Mysterious man: Why that pendant of course, that`s so graciously sitting around your neck._

 _Nami: You sent me this thing? But how can that be I found this thing in the museum, and more importantly why would you do that? Ever since I found this stupid thing my life has been a living nightmare. I'm stranded in another world with no clue how to get home and strange things started happening to me._

 _Mysterious man: Because you see that pendant was the key to release your powers._

 _Nami: POWERS?!_

 _Mysterious man: You have the power to control the five elements but after you were born that power was sealed away._

 _Nami: What the hell are you talking about? Nothing you say makes sense…_

 _Mysterious man: You will understand everything when you reach your true destination. There you will learn about your past and who you truly are, but before you can do that you have to learn to control your powers and especially you have to awaken your eyes, that's the only way to access the power of the pendant and travel between worlds._

 _I feel a piercing pain in my chest and start breathing heavily._

 _Nami: …... None of this makes any sense…. My past? Who I really am? What the hell? You are nuts I already know all that…_

 _The man looks at me whit sadness in his eyes but that sadness rapidly turns to hatred and I can hear the venom in his voice when he start speaking again_

 _Mysterious man: How could you know, you were only a new born unable to defend yourself and they stripped you of everything, your name, your birth right, your power and cast you away to a another world… but as I sad you will find out everything when you will arrive where you truly belong._

 _As soon as the man finished his sentence everything around us started distorting._

 _Mysterious man: Well it seems that my time is up. Remember what I told you, master your powers and awaken your eyes, you can do it, I know you can._

 _Nami: Wait what's happening?_

 _Mysterious man: I told you, time's up, but I look forward of seeing you very soon my dear sweet Nami…._

 _Nami: Wait how do you know who I am, and more importantly WHO ARE YOU!?_

 _The man disappeared before my eyes with ought answering me and leaving me with a ton of unanswered questions. As soon as that happened I hear a familiar voice calling out to me. My vision darkens and I can see anything anymore._

I open my eyes to see all my friends around me whit relived looks on their faces. Was all that just a dream?

Lucy: Nami thank god you're awake.

Natsu: Ye you were out cold for a week and when you started screaming all of a sudden, we didn't know what was happening to you.

Wendy: How are you?

Gray: More importantly WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF WITHOUT ME?! And what was that power you used to take out those guys?

Suddenly everything starts coming back to me, the ball, the thieves and what I did. In that moment I remembered my conversation with that strange man and his words were echoing in my head ' powers, five elements, awaken your eyes' maybe that wasn't a dream after all, maybe it was a vision or something. I don`t know but I'll figure it out somehow. For now I just want to rest a little more, because for some reason I feel awfully tired for someone who just slept for a week.


	8. Chapter 7: Who am I really?

**Chapter 7: Who am I really and can I truly do this?**

Nami`s POV:

Two weeks have passed since that night at the ball and the only thing on my mind is that bizarre dream or vision I had about that man. Who was he and more importantly, was what he told me true? I don't know if I should believe him or not but he did say some things that were true like the fact that I apparently do have some sort of power, and it did start manifesting when I found the pendant. Besides he knew my name and I'm sure I didn't tell him, and more strangely he called me his dear sweet Nami. Without realizing it I started blushing. What is wrong whit me? I'm so stupid…. I shake my head violently and start thinking of a way to discover and master these powers of mine that I supposedly have.

Gray: So do you think that will work? Nami? Hey are you even listening to us? NAMI?!

Nami: Oh sorry I spaced out, what were you saying?

Gray: Unbelievable, this whole conversation is about you, you know, and you don't even bother to pay attention?

Lucy: Gray leave her alone she's been through enough.

Nami: No Lucy, Gray's right I should be more focused because you're trying to help me resolve my problems. You're such great friends.

Natsu: Of course, we want to help, besides this whole thing with the traveling to different worlds is supper interesting. If you figure it out you can take us to your world and we can go explore other worlds to, maybe Igneel is in one of them.

Nami: I never thought of that…. Maybe you're right, maybe the dragons disappeared from this world because they went to a different world.

Erza: Everything you just sad might be thru but we will never know if you don't learn to use that pendant. What did that man from you vision say you have to do?

Nami: He told me I have to awaken my eyes, what does that even mean?

Erza: Maybe you're eyes have some sort of special ability!

Lucy: Maybe that's why your head hurt right before your powers manifested!

Nami: Yes but even if they did I have no idea how to use it or more importantly what it is!

Gray: Well I think first she has to try to learn about here powers and maybe then here eye thing will just come naturally after that. What did that man say, what powers do you supposedly have?

Nami: He sad I could control the five elements…

Natsu: As in fire, water, air, earth and… what's the fifth?

Erza: Lightning

Gray: But that's insane I 'we never heard of someone using two different magic types let alone five.

Erza: Yes but don't forget that Nami isn't from this world.

Natsu: Wow if you can learn to control all the five elements it would be so cool!

Nami: Yeh too bad that I don't even know how to control one. I mean I don't even know where to start.

Wendy: Maybe we can teach you? I mean me, Natsu and Juvia after all we are air, fire and water magic users.

Natsu: That's a great idea Wendy. OK Nami let's start you're training immediately. Come on I'll teach you how to use fire!

Nami: No offence Natsu but I'd rather start with wind or water first, you know so I won't die so fast…

Gray: OK, so you can start with Wendy then, Juvia seems to be out on a job right now.

Nami: Is that ok whit you Wendy?

Wendy: Shure, we can go to train right now if you want?

Nami: Yes let's go!

So with that we went out to the training grounds and Wendy started to explain how I should feel the air around me and try to be one whit it. She showed me some basic air magic and also how she can eat air to regain strength and heal herself just like I `we seen Natsu do so many times but with fire. She is amazing and so good at this unlike me, I don't understand how someone can feel air and bee one with it. I mean sure you can feel it when the wind blows but to actually feel the air around you it's a whole different thing not to mention be one with it, how the hack am I supposed to do that? I`m never going to figure this out and I`m never going to be able to go home, it`s useless I`m useless I don't know why I believed otherwise.

Gray: Hey, focus would you and pay attention to what you're supposed to do, or this will never work. Don't just waist all of our times if you`re not even interested in what we're trying to teach you.

Nami: I`m trying but I don't understand how to feel air, nothing you`re saying makes much sense to me, no offense Wendy.

Wendy: It`s ok, I know that all this is strange too you, you don't have magic in your world.

Lucy: Maybe you're just not ready yet, maybe you need more time to understand magic better.

Gray: Or maybe she should just give up.

Nami: What?

Gray: Lest face it you can`t do this, and you know that to. You should just except the fact that you`re nothing but a weakling and you're never going home, it`s better than to feel your head with false hop, believe me.

Nami: How there you say that, you know nothing about me let alone what can or can`t I do, and for your information I`m not a weakling I can kick your ass any time.

Gray: Yeh wright, don`t kid yourself.

Nami: I`m not….

Gray: THAN COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Who does this guy thinks he is anyway, he`s such a jerk and I`m going to kick his ass for insulting me like that in front of everybody. I can see Gray standing right in front of me whit a smirk on his face, is he going to use ice magic? Ok deep breath feel the air just feel the air, oh god why is this so hard?

Gray: Come on I`m waiting, or were you just bluffing right now and your actually too scared to fight? Don't worry I`ll go easy on you and I won't use magic.

That`s it his dead! I charge at him with all my straight and start throwing punches but he manages to avoid them. For some reason he is not fighting back, does he think that I`m so week that he doesn't even need to fight back? Now I`m really mad. I take a few steps back and close my eyes, I can feel my blood boiling and my heart breathing fast. I can hear him making some comment about how I`m all talk and nothing more, but I try not to let it bother me. I open my eyes, he is still just standing there. I charge at him once more but this time something is different. It`s like I can feel the air around me standing still as I`m getting closer to him, is this what Wendy was talking about? An idea hits me and as soon as I`m in front of him instead of trying to punch him I stop. I put my hands in front of me and instead of trying to land a direct hit on him I try to push the air that`s between us towards him. My strategy works and I send Gray flying into the three that was behind him.

Natsu: WOW HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?

Erza: That was quite impressive Nami, I take it that Wendy`s training helped after all.

Nami: Yeh I got so mad that all I could hear was my heart racing and I started to feel the air around me as I was charging towards Gray.

Then I realized I should try pushing the air towards him and try hitting him with it, rather than my fists seeing how that didn`t work before. I didn`t know it would be that powerful though.

Gray: So my plan worked.

Lucy: What plan?

Gray: I thought that if I could get her mad enough she would stop overthinking everything so much and just go with here instincts, and it worked.

Nami: So you got me mad on purpose?

Gray: Yep, you don`t need to thank me.

Nami: I wasn`t going to…

Well I guess his not such a big jerk after all and I`m really thankful that he helped me, but I can`t let him know that. This is pretty awesome, I can`t believe I just hit someone using air. I can wait to learn more and master all the elements, now I`m confident I can do it and soon enough I will be able to finally go home, I can feel it.


	9. Chapter 8: Let me be there…

**Chapter 8: Let me be there…..**

Nami`s POV:

It`s been a few weeks now since I first used my newly discovered powers and I've been training nonstop ever since. I can`t say I`m an expert in using them or that I am close to mastering them any soon, but at least I can use them now without endangering anyone or myself in the process. There was a couple of incidents during my training, one of them involving me almost burning down the guild hall. It really was Natsu`s fault but anyway I`m glad nothing really dab happened after all and that nobody got hurt. Hey did I mention that I can use all five elements, yep a can use all of them and as I said I`m not half bad at it. Training is hard, I`m all covered in bruises and sometimes when I wake up in the morning my body feels so swore that I can barely move. I`ve been going on a lot of jobs lately and that helps to, even more than training in think. Training is not like real combat, when you're up against an enemy you have to think quick and you can't just stop when you're tired and most importantly you fight for your life and your enemy doesn't go easy on you, on like some people. Hey, I know there my friends and I could have never gotten this far without them and I love them, but I do wish they didn't pamper me so much. So now I`m sitting in my room and relaxing a bit and I suddenly hear a knock on my door. When I open it I see that it`s none other than mister stripper himself Gray. I have no idea what he wants but if he`s here to pick another fight I`m not in the mood. Besides I don`t know what this guy's problem is. At first we didn`t even talk to each other and then at the ball I finally taught that we were finally becoming friends but his been an ass ever since. I wish he would just go back to ignoring me he wouldn't be so troublesome that way. But I kind of enjoy are little fights and arguments, I have to admit life would be boring if everything was perfect and just the way you want it all the time.

Gray`s POV:

So I saw a pretty good job on the message board but it requires two people and I don`t have a partner, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy along with Happy and Carla of course, are out on a job already and Erza is on a solo job two. I could ask Juvia to come with me but then I`ll never be able to get away from her ever again, I swear I would hang out with here if she just acted like a normal person around me for a change. Anyway who should I ask? Well I guess I`ll have to ask here, I have no other option this is a pretty good job, too good to pass in fact. But what if she says no, or what if she thinks I`m stupid for even asking I mean she kind of hates me, ahhhhh way am I even thinking this, what is wrong with me it`s just a stupid job it`s not like I`m proposing or something. In that moment I felt my face heat up a little and wanted to droop the whole thing but what I haven't realized is that I was so lost in my thoughts that I have already knocked on her door and now, I was just standing there in front of here looking at her awkwardly.

Nami: Do you want something, or are you just going to stand there all day looking stupid?

Gray: I`m regretting this already but I was thinking if you are interested in coming on a job with me? The job is too good to pass but it`s a two man job otherwise I wouldn't even be asking you.

Nami: Let me see… so you need me to help out with a job and this is how you ask? But your right it's a good job and even if you're a pain in my ass I`ll help, I sure could use the money.

Gray: Ok than we leave in an hour so pack your things and meet me at the guild hall.

Nami: See you there…..partner.

With that she stuck here tong out and slammed the door right in my face. I swear sometimes she acts like a five year old. With that I went home and packed my own stuff. After I was done I started walking to the guild hall. When I got there I looked around for Nami but she wasn't there yet. No surprise there, that girl is always late, she has no idea what punctuality means and has no clue how rude it is to constantly keep someone waiting. This is supposed to be a two day job but at this rate it will take us two days just to get there. I was starting to get impatient and then I finally see a running Nami rapidly approaching me.

Gray: Your late…..

Nami: I know I`m really sorry but I didn't know what to pack and then I started to wonder if I should take a shower and then I did and then….

Gray: I don't care about your silly problems, you should learn to manage your time more properly instead of always apologizing and explaining yourself. It's very bothersome for everyone when we have to stand around doing nothing waiting for you.

Nami: I`m sorry ok? Jeez you don't have to be so mean about it. I promise I won't be late again, now stop wasting time and lets go, we`ll miss the train.

Gray: If we do, it`s not my fault you know…..

I swear to god this girl is more troublesome than Natsu. We managed to catch the train but just barely. On the train we went over on the jobs details, things should go smoothly. We had to escort the daughter of a weary wealthy man to meet up with here soon to be husband.

Nami: I don`t get it.

Gray: Oh come on it`s simple, we get a lot on money to babysit a spoiled brat and to deliver her to her new man. What`s there not to get?

Nami: I didn`t mean that you moron, I meant the whole situation she`s in. Why would anyone agree to marry someone they never met before?

Gray: That`s usually how things are for rich people. To secure their wealth and extend their businesses they marry of their children to one another. I mean it`s a solid win.

Nami: Well not for their children it`s not. I can`t imagine how horrible it must be to be married to someone you don`t even know let alone love. You would be miserable you whole life. How could a parent do something like that to their own child?

Gray: That`s how it is and that`s how it always was. Children born into these families know that, and they probably learned to accept things. It`s a sacrifice they make so their families would be proud of them. And maybe they will learn to love each other in time.

Nami: Yeh I bet that`s exactly what their parents tell them to. Well if I were put in a position like that I would refuse and if nobody listened I would just run away from home.

Gray: If you would do that you would have to live your money and wealth behind to.

Nami: I don`t care about money if I can be truly happy and find someone who I love, and who loves me for me, for who I really am and not for my family's money.

As I listened to Nami go on and on about her thoughts and opinions, I couldn`t help but agree with her. She looked so determined and passionate that for a moment I forgot all about her irritating and childish personality. The sun was setting and the sky was enveloped in beautiful shades of red, she was admiring the view and I could see her mind was somewhere else completely. She looked so beautiful and so perfect I couldn`t take my eyes of of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I wonder I she`s home sick? How stupid am I, of course she is! When she opened her eyes I saw there were filed with tears. She tried to hold them back but one escaped her eye. In that moment I felt my heart drop and without thinking I placed my hand on her cheek and swiped the tear away. I didn`t understand why but seeing her sad like that made me sad to, and this urge to hug her and comforted her took over me. She looked into my eyes and I could see that my actions cut her by surprise. She smiled at me in a way that it meant `I`m fine, don`t worry` but she wasn`t. I could see right through her fake smile and it made me furious that she was pretending to be happy when she clearly wasn`t. In that moment I pulled her from her seat and into my arms. I hugged her tight and she started trembling.

Gray: It`s ok, you don't have to pretend, just let it out.

In that moment tears came falling from her eyes and I could feel her clinging onto my shirt as hard as she could. This felt so right and that feeling I had earlier came back, the feeling of me wanting to protect her, to be there for her. My heart was beating fast and my face felt hot, I think I was blushing like crazy but I didn`t want to let her go. I didn`t wanted this moment to stop, I wanted it to last as long as it could and my wish came true. She cried herself to sleep in my arms and we staid like that till the train eventually came to a stop.


	10. Chapter 9: Does he really like me?

**Chapter 9: Does he like me, and more importantly do I like him?**

Nami`s POV:

I was so frustrated with myself, I`m not a cry baby and I don`t cry in front of others especially not a guy like Gray. I hated myself but I just couldn`t stop crying. Gray`s embrace was so worm and gentle. His actions took me by surprise, and it was hard to believe he was the same guy that just a few minutes ago was acting like a total jerk. Maybe he does care or maybe he just pieties me. Whatever the case I couldn't stop myself, I just cried and cried till I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that I was still in Gray`s arms, I felt my heart beating faster and faster, and I could feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. Gray however was just staring out the window lost in his thoughts. I felt the train come to a stop and realized that we must have arrived at our destination. In that moment Gray looked at me and smiled.

Gray: You woke up just in time, we have arrived. Buy the way, how are you feeling? You seemed pretty upset, are you feeling better now?

Nami: Yep thanks for asking, and sorry for that, I don't usually act like that so…..

Gray: Don't worry about it, and you should know that bottling up your emotions like that isn't good for you. From now on if you have something on your mind you can just talk to me about it.

Nami: Ok what`s the deal? Your being too nice all of a sudden, what`s up whit that?

Gray: Nothing`s up, I know how you feel and how much you must be missing your home, so I taught you might want to talk about it. Can`t I be a good friend and offer my support?

Nami: It`s out of character for you to be like this, and it`s freaking me out.

Gray: You know what, I just wanted to be nice for once but if you're goanna be a pain about it just forget it…

Nami: There`s the Gray I know!

Gray: Shut up and come on!

Nami: Ok Ok don't need to yell, jeezzzz…

Something was of, for some reason Gray was acting really strange. I tried not to think too much of it and instead focus on the job, so I pushed the thought out of my mind completely. We reached the mansion and was greeted by the family who hired us. They seemed like nice people and the young girl seemed exited for tomorrow's journey. I guess she didn't mind the arrange marriage. Well I guess Gray was right about things. We hit the road early in the morning. We were traveling by train again and the family booked us a sleeping compartment to since we were spending the night on the train. I told Gray to go ahead and get some rest seeing how I couldn't fell asleep. Ever since I came to this world my insomnia wasn't as big as a problem as it was back home, but there were still some nights on which I couldn't get any sleep. It didn't happen that often but this was a night on which it did. I wonder if it`s because time is somehow different her? Eh who knows I`m just glad I can sleep like a normal person now every night, well almost every night. I was standing guard in front on the young soon to be married girl's compartment. I heard the compartment door open and when I turned around she was smiling at me.

Nami: Is there something the matter miss?

Rina: No everything is fine, I just can seem to get myself to sleep. I think it is because of the wedding.

Nami: Oh I see….. Well if you want I can keep you company.

Rina: That would be wonderful thank you.

Nami: No problem, it is kind of my job after all. So you must be exited to meet your new husband, is that why you can't sleep?

Rine: I think so. At first I didn't want this marriage to happen, but in time I`ve learned to accept my father's decision. The man I`m supposed to marry is the only son of my father`s most important business partner and with this marriage the company can expend even more.

Nami: I`m sorry for saying this and I don't want to be rude or anything, but this whole thing just sounds wrong to me and I kind of feel bad for you.

Rina: It`s fine and I can understand why, but the young man I`m marrying is a wonderful person and I think we will be happy together.

Nami: Well in that case I wish you the best of luck, and all the happiness in the world.

Rina: Thank you, and I as well to you. That young man sure is a lucky guy to have found himself such a cute yet strong minded girl like you.

Nami: What young man?

Rina: The one you came with, your partner!

Nami: Oh you mean Gray, oh nonononon were not, I mean his not…. Were just friends!

Rina: Oh I see, I`m sorry but from the way he looks at you I assumed you two were a couple.

Nami: What do you mean?

Rina: Well he is always watching you, and you are always together, so I thought…..

Nami: Oh that's just because were on a job together, you should see us back at home. We can`t be alone for more than ten minutes because we start fighting on the stupidest things, and he`s always teasing me and making fun of me, I`m really surprised that he even asked me to be his partner for this job. Well I guess it`s because everyone else was already occupied.

When I looked back at Rina I saw her steering at me with a huge grin on her face.

Rina: You know Nami, guys sometimes don`t know how to express their feelings, or they simply don`t want to admit to them self's that they have any in the first place, so they act like total idiots or even like big jerks. But in the end they will be there for the person they like when sad person needs them the most and that`s what really counts. And I think Gray would be there for you if you needed him even if it was for a huge thing or a small one.

In that moment I remembered what Gray did on the train when he saw me tear up, and what he told me afterwards `You should know that bottling up your emotions like that isn't good for you. From now on if you have something on your mind you can just talk to me about it. I know how you feel and how much you must be missing your home so I taught you might want to talk about it.` Could she be right, does he really like me? No that's not it, that can`t be it can it? No I`m sure he was just trying to be a good friend. Yes that`s it and if I remember correctly he sad so himself. Why am I so worked up about this and why am I even listening to someone who has accepted to be married of to a total stranger? What does she know anyway? But what if she is right, what then? How do I feel, do I even like him that way? I mean he`s a weary good looking guy I can`t deny that and when he was holding me in his arms on the train, I can`t explain it but it somehow felt right but….. When I thought of that moment my heart literally skipped a beat and I felt my face go hot. Did I somehow developed feelings for Gray, but when did it happen? I mean all we do is fight all the time or ignore each other. Than a flashback of my first job whit my friends came to mind and I remembered how we danced together at the ball that night and how he came to my aide when he taught that I was in trouble. Come to think of it that was our first real conversation, and I remembered thinking how handsome he is and wishing that there were more guys like him in my world to. At this point my face was as red as a tomato.

Rina: Are you Ok? You sure are blushing like crazy.

Nami: No what ammmmm sorry, I mean yes, yes I`m fine. I was just thinking about everything you sad.

Rina: Oh I see. Sorry if I misspoke, maybe I`m wrong but judging by your reaction it would seem that you do like him.

Nami: I honestly don't know what to say. Up until now I never taught of it really.

Rina: Well as I said before, you're a smart girl, you`ll figure it out. But for now we should really get some rest, it`s really late and if we don't get a little sleep before morning we will end up looking like zombies tomorrow.

Nami: Your right, and you should look your best tomorrow, it is your wedding day after all. So I`ll live you to it. Good night Rina.

Rina: Good night to you to Nami.

With that I started walking back to my own compartment, but I couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing. Do I really like him, can it be possible? I never like liked someone before, so how should I know what it felt like? I should ask Lucy when we get back, I mean she must know about stuff like this, she clearly likes Natsu but he`s too immature to realize it. But what is he did realize it and he likes her to but just doesn't know how to express his feelings? Oh my god Rina was right, boys are total idiots when it comes to these sort of things. But if she is right, does that means that Gray likes me? Noooooo just because the theory applies to Natsu that doesn't mean it applies to every single guy, besides Juvia loves Gray and I can`t take him away from her….. What the hell am I thinking? Ok I need to get some sleep and stop thinking about crazy things like this. Oh god I just realized that I have to share a compartment with Gray….. In that moment I slammed into something hard and was about to fell right on my but, but then someone caught me right before I hit the ground. When I looked up to apologies for not looking where I was going and to thank the person for catching me I froze. It was Gray.

Gray: You should really look where you're going. Where were you anyway, I started to get worried when you didn't came back so I came looking for you? Hey are you even listening to me? Nami halo, are you feeling alright.

I couldn't hear a word Gray was saying. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of my chest, and I had this strange feeling in my stomach like I was about to throw up or something. He was asking me if everything was ok, but I couldn't respond. I wanted to but not a single word would come out. He grabbed my chin and his gaze meet mine. He was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. He`s eyes were full of concern but they were so kind and beautiful at the same time, I couldn't look away it was like I got lost in his gaze. I felt his lips getting closer and closer to mine and that`s when I finally snapped out of my trance and pushed him away. I couldn`t believe it, I wasn't just imagining things right, he just try to kiss me right now, RIGHT? He did, he tried to kiss me!

Nami: What is wrong with you, you pervert?

Gray: With me? You're the one acting all weird and stuff!

Nami: I`m acting weird? You just tried to k..k….ki…. ahhhhhh never mind! I`m going to sleep. And don't you even try pulling anything while I'm sleeping because I swear to god…..

Gray: I don't want to deal whit your bad attitude right now, so I`ll just go stand guard. Besides if you rudely bump into someone and they even catch you so you won't hurt yourself, the polite thing to do is to apologies and thank them.

And whit that he just walked off, living me standing there and feeling like I was a little child who just got scolded. Ohhh the nerve of that guy, who those he think he is? I mean how could I even for a moment think I would actually like someone like that? And then my heart skipped a beat once more and the same strange feeling in my stomach returned. What is wrong white me?

Gray`s POV:

What the hell got into me back there? I almost kissed her. I wasn't thinking, that's what! When I looked into her eyes I got lost in the moment and I almost did something stupid.` What is wrong whit me? I mean she`s rude and childish and a pain in the ass, how can I like her so much?` I froze, did I just said what I think I did? Did I just admit to myself that I liked Nami? When I think about it everything made sense now. Why I felt so jealous that night at the ball when she was getting so much attention from those guys, and my actions on the train and even the fact that I just tried to kiss her. Everything was clear now. I did like her, I liked her from the first time I saw her, I just couldn't admit it to myself. This whole time I acted like a jerk because I didn't want to admit my true feelings for her. I`m such an idiot, no wonder she hates my guts, I would if I were her. She must think I`m the biggest jerk there is. I can`t wait for this job to be over…


	11. Chapter 10: The Dream!

**Chapter 10: The Dream!**

Nami`s POV:

It`s been a week since that job I did whit Gray and things were still super awkward between us. I was avoiding him all the time and I can`t shake the feeling he was doing the same thing with me. So basically instead of clearing things up and acting like two mature adults would, we chose to act like two stubborn children would and avoided each other. We didn't say a word to each other on the whole way home and whenever we were with our friends we just ignored each other. It was so obvious that something happened between us, that the people around us were starting to notice it to. Right now I was out whit Lucy. She wanted to go shopping and she asked me to go whit her. We stopped to get a bite to eat and I know she was dying to ask me about the whole situation with Gray. It was as obvious as the sun rising in the morning.

Lucy: So what exactly happened between you and Gray and don`t deny it because I know something happened? You two have been acting strange ever since you got back from that job you took together. So spill!

Nami: It`s nothing really, we just had a fight.

Lucy: About what?

Nami: It`s not important really, by the way Lucy...

Lucy: Don't do that, don't change the subject!

Nami: I`m not changing the subject, I just want to ask you something. I actually wanted to ask you for some time now I just never got the chance.

Lucy: First of all, you are trying to change the subject and second I`ll answer any question you have after you tell me what really happened between you and Gray.

Nami: Really any question?

Lucy: Yes so tell me what happened already!

Nami: Gray tried to kiss me…. So now on to my question

Lucy: WHAIT WHAT?

Nami: He tried to kiss me!

Lucy: How?

Nami: What do you mean how?

Lucy: I mean how as in, I need more details than that!

Nami: Well I bumped into him, he caught me so I wouldn`t fall, there was a moment of silence between us and next thing I knew he is trying to kiss me.

Lucy: What did you do?

Nami: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO? I pushed him away of course!

Lucy: And then what?

Nami: That's it, and we've been avoiding each other since.

Lucy: Gray is such an idiot…

Nami: I know and a pervert to.

Lucy: That's not what I meant.

Nami: Huh?

Lucy: I mean he should just man up and tell you that he like you, I mean it`s obvious he does.

Nami: What?

Lucy: And by the intense red color of you face it`s obvious you like him to.

Nami: WHAT!?

Lucy: Come on why are trying to deny it?

Nami: Because it`s not true, and besides you like Natsu…

Lucy: …..

Nami: Who`s red in the face now?

Lucy: We are not talking about me, we are talking about you! So what did you want to ask me?

Nami: Look who`s changing the subject now?

Lucy: ….

Nami: Fine, fine. So I was wondering, how do you know if you like someone?

Lucy: What?

Nami: Come on you know what I mean!

Lucy: Well I can`t really explain it but….

Nami: I mean what does it mean, when you get all flustered just because he`s in the same room whit you, or whenever you hear his name and when you see him your heart droops into your stomach and you feel like you're going to be sick, like you want to throw up or something like that, and… Lucy what`s with that green on your face?

Lucy: Oh nothing, let me just ask you this, do you feel like that when your whit Gray?

Nami: Why?

Lucy: Because what you just sad was the perfect description of a situation when your falling in love with someone. So considering the fact that your blushing like hell right now, I think it`s safe to say that you don`t just like Gray, you actually fell in love with him.

Nami: No that`s not….. I mean….. I can`t….

Lucy: Come on Nami it`s not the end of the world, besides I think it`s safe to say that Gray feels the same way.

Nami: But what if he does? I don`t belong in this world, I will have to go home eventually and when I do, then what….. what will happen then?

Lucy: Hey don`t think like that. Take it one step at a time. First you go and talk to Gray.

Nami: WHAT?! You want me to tell him how I feel!

Lucy: No, just talk to him and make up, the rest will come naturally, I hope.

Nami: And what do I say?

Lucy: I don`t know, but I`m sure you will, once you see him. Everything will be just fine you`ll see.

Nami: Ok, thanks Lucy, you're a great friend.

Lucy: Don`t mention it, I`m happy to help.

Nami: You know you should tell Natsu how you feel about him to…..

Lucy: Yep maybe someday I will, although I have a feeling he already knows.

Nami: Yep I was thinking the same thing to.

After we finished eating we bought went home. I didn't realize how late it was. I thought about what Lucy told me and I was determined to talk to Gray, so I was just about to go to the guild hall to find him, when all of a sudden my head started hurting like crazy. The pain was so intense that it was starting to affect my eyes to and I couldn`t see clearly anymore. I took some aspirins but no use, it just wouldn't go away, so I decided to sleep it off, I`ll talk to Gray tomorrow. So whit that taught in mind I closed my eyes and fallen into a deep sleep.

 _Dream:_

 _I found myself walking around in a weary strange place. It was like an underground bunker or something, I don't know, I never actually saw a bunker before but we learned about them in school so I`m just assuming it was one. The strangest thing is I had no idea how did I get here so I was in a hurry to live, this place gave me the creeps. So I was walking round trying to find the exit when I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. I stopped and looked at him/her?_

 _Nami: Who are you and what do you want?_

 _?: ….._

 _Nami: Answer me dam it!_

 _In that moment a guy stepped out from the shadows and he was looking right at me. At first I thought it was the same man who told me about my powers, but I was wrong. He was much younger, somewhere around my age. He had raven black hair which kind of looked like a duck`s but and his skin was peal. He was extremely handsome that's for sure. He was looking right at me and his eyes suddenly turned from black to red. He had a smirk on his face and I was starting to get really angry really fast._

 _Nami: I`ll ask you for the last time, who the hell are you, and you better answer or….._

 _?: Or what?_

 _He`s voice was cold as ice with no trace of emotion in it what so ever. My heart started to beat faster and faster and I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I was just standing there looking at him. Realizing that I`m wasting my time on him, I turned around and started to walk away. If he is an ass I`ll just ignore him. All of a sudden I felt him approaching, but before I could do anything he pinned me to the wall holding my wrist above my head so I was forced to look him in the eyes._

 _?: Who sent you?_

 _Nami: What?_

 _?: Don't make me repeat myself._

 _Nami: No one sent me, I don't even know how I got here exactly. I was trying to find the exit when I felt your presence._

 _?: I was impressed that you spotted me that fast I`ll give you that, but that doesn't change the fact that compared to me your just a weakling._

 _Nami: Excuse me? You have no idea who I am, so how can you be so sure that I`m a weakling?_

 _?: Because I can feel your body trembling and I can tell just by looking in your eyes how scared you are of what I might do to you._

 _?`s POV:_

 _I`ve never seen her around Konoha so it means the leaf didn't send her. Now that I took a closer look at her she doesn't have any headband and her close seem a little strange. Maybe she is telling the truth. I don't even think she is a ninja, but there's something strange about her chakra, it has a unique glow like it`s out of this world, but at the same time it seems familiar. Just who is this girl anyway?_

 _Nami: Let me go this instance or I swear to god I`ll kick your ass._

 _?: Your in no position to be making such threats._

 _Nami: Want to bet?_

 _In that moment I felt like the air was getting heavy around us and it was getting hard for me to bread, I let go of her and in that moment I felt a wave of air push me back and I hit the wall behind me._

 _Nami: Still think I`m a helpless little girl?_

 _Just who the hell is she and how did she do that, I didn't see her make any signs. Don`t tell me she can control the actual air that surrounds she? But how, I never heard of such a technique?_

 _Nami: Judging by the look on your face I guess you figured out my power. But that`s just one of my many trikes._

 _?: Shut up!_

 _She was starting to piss me of, so I charged at her whit my chidori, let`s see how she handles this, she might control air but air has no chance against lightning. I was just a few inches away from her when I saw her grab my hand and redirect the lightning from it to the ground._

 _Nami: It`s useless, no meter matter which element you use against me it won`t work. You see I don`t exactly know how but I have the power to manipulate all Five elements and use them in battle. It`s pretty cool actually. So still think in a weakling? Of course you're something else to, I didn't know there were others who could use more than one element, I must say I`m pretty intrigued._

 _?: Just who the hell are you anyway?_

 _Nami: You didn't tell me when I asked you, why should I tell you?_

 _?: Hm….._

 _This girl is something else. I`ve never heard of anyone possessing powers like hers. I have to admit I too am intrigued. It has been a long time since anyone picked my interest. Well if she won`t tell me who she is I`ll just have to force her hand a little. I threw one of my shuriken in her direction to distract her, and then I took the opportunity and pined her to the wall once again, this time holding a kunai to her throat._

 _?: Your powers are in dead spectacular but you lack experience when it comes to actual battle. See how easy it was for me to distract you and now once again I have the upper hand. So let`s try this once again, who are you?_

 _Nami: My name is Nami, Nami Star!_

 _?: See that wasn`t so hard now was it? Well Nami it`s a pleasure to meet you, I`m Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Nami: Well I can`t say the same thing about meeting you Sasuke Uchiha, seeing how your threatening to kill me._

 _Sasuke: Don't worry I won`t kill you, I find you to be weary interesting, and there are weary few things that pick my interest, so you should be flattered._

 _Nami: You know what Sasuke you are an arrogant little ass, who is to full of himself. NOW LET ME GO!_

 _She is interesting in did, usually girls don`t speak to me like this, they just throw themselves at me and I find them to bee weary annoying, but not this one. I wonder what`s so different about her. I lowered my kunai and grabbed her chin so she is forced to look directly into my eyes, she is pretty cute I have to admit. As I gazed into her black eyes and a sudden urge took over me, an urge I have never felt before and without realizing it I pressed my lips against her._

 _Nami`s POV:_

 _What a jerk he`s worse than Gray, but something about him intrigues me._

 _Nami: It`s useless, no meter matter which element you use against me it won`t work. You see I don`t exactly know how but I have the power to manipulate all Five elements and use them in battle. It`s pretty cool actually. So still think in a weakling? Of course you're something else to, I didn't know there were others who could use more than one element, I must say I`m pretty intrigued._

 _?: Just who the hell are you anyway?_

 _Nami: You didn't tell me when I asked you, why should I tell you?_

 _?: Hm….._

 _Ups looks like I`ve struck a nerve, I can tell he`s pretty angry with me. I can see him just standing there looking as cool as ever, just what is he plotting, I wonder? I see him throwing something at me but he missed? The next thing I know I`m pined to the wall again and he`s holding something sharp against my throat._

 _?: Your powers are in dead spectacular but you lack experience when it comes to actual battle. See how easy it was for me to distract you and now once again I have the upper hand. So let`s try this once again, who are you?_

 _Nami: My name is Nami, Nami Star!_

 _?: See that wasn`t so hard now was it? Well Nami it`s a pleasure to meet you, I`m Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Nami: Well I can`t say the same thing about meeting you Sasuke Uchiha seeing how your threatening to kill me._

 _Sasuke: Don't worry I won`t kill you, I find you to be weary interesting, and there are weary few things that pick my interest, so you should be flattered._

 _Nami: You know what Sasuke you are an arrogant little ass, who is to full of himself. NOW LET ME GO!_

 _Can you believe this guy, just who does he think he is being all high and mighty? I see him look at me intensely, just what is he planning to do now? I feel him lowering what I believe to be a knife from my throat and grabbing me by my chin, so now I`m forced to look directly in his eyes. His black eyes are mesmerizing but his face is uncomfortably close to mine, I could feel myself starting to blush. Before I could say or do anything about the situation, I feel his lips pressed up against mine. I was shocked by his sudden action and I just closed my eyes not knowing what to do._

 _End of dream_

I opened my eyes and I was breathing heavily like I was grasping for air. When I look around I realize I`m in my room and that it`s morning. Was that just a dream? But it felt so real! I touch my lips with my hand and close my eyes, it`s like I can steel feel the warmth of Sasuke`s lips on my own. What the heck is wrong with me, I`ve got to stop thinking like a crazy person and get dress, I got better things to do than get hung up on some stupid dream guy, I have a real one to be hung up on instead. That`s right I have to find Gray and talk to him about…ummmmmm…about…..who I fell? Ahhhhh why my life is so complicated?!

Meanwhile in a whole different world:

Sasuke`s POV:

I opened my eyes and found myself steering at the sealing. So it was all just a dream. Figures, I finally found someone who picked my interest and they turn out to be just a fragment of my imagination. Hm….. She was an interesting one indeed to bad she`s not real. I got up from my bed and went outside to start my daily training, but before I stepped out of my room I closed my eyes for a moment and I swear I could sense Nami`s perfume and it was intoxicating. Was it really just a dream? It felt so real she felt so real. I shake my head in an effort to get rid of such ridiculous thoughts. I can`t let myself bee distracted by some stupid dream, I have to be focused on my goal. I have to get stronger so I can kill Itachi and have my revenge once and for all.


	12. Chapter 11: The Annual Magic Ball!

**Chapter 11: The Annual Magic Ball!**

Nami`s POV:

I was on my way to the guild hall and I was mentally preparing and imagining various scenarios in which I tell Gray how I felt about him. Why is likening someone so much work? What if he doesn't want to talk? What if he moved on? I`m being ridiculous I know but this is a first for me, I never felt like this about anyone before. As I pass through town I see a lot of people gathering and looking at what seems to be a poster.

Woman: Have you heard? The Annual Magic Ball is in a couple of days.

Man: Yes, and the Fairy Tail guild was also in waited.

Woman: Of course they were, their are the number one guild in Fiore!

Old man: They sure are a lively bunch….

Oh yes, I almost forgot Master told us about this the other day. The Annual Magic Ball is a big gala where guilds from all over Fiore are in waited to celebrate the peace and prosperity in the kingdom and it`s also an opportunity for the guilds to show off their new members. I also heard even certain dark guilds are invited too. That remainders me, I have absolutely nothing too wear. I should have gotten something yesterday when I went shopping whit Lucy but she wouldn't let me because it's a tradition that the girls go shopping together so no one wears the same thing. When I think about it, it`s just like prom at home. According to Master, you have to have an escort too, so yes it's exactly like prom… I wonder what kind of dress I should get? I must say I`m somewhat looking forward to it, especially since I didn`t know if I will ever make it back in time for my prom or even graduation for that matter. I don't even think I`m allowed to graduate seeing how I missed a whole semester already. It looks like I`ll have to repeat my last year while every single one of my friends move on white their lives. Ok now I feel more depressed than ever… I got to the guild hall without even realizing it and now I was just standing there looking like someone sucked the life out of me and I was just an empty shell.

Natsu: Hey Nami, what's with the long face? Why are you so depressed?

Nami: Hey Natsu, it`s nothing really….

Erza: So ladies at what time should we meet to go and purchase our dresses for the ball?

Lucy: I think around four or five, so that after we`re don with the shopping we can all have dinner together.

Wendy: That sounds great, good idea Lucy.

Levy: So Lulu, are you and Natsu going as a couple to the ball, like last year?

Lucy: We went together as friends, not as a couple and yes we are going together this year too. What about you and Gajeel?

Levy: Yes he asked me this morning...

Mirajane: Looks like everyone has a partner, let`s see: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Erza and Mistogan (it`s really Jellal disguised as him), Big brother and Evergreen, Wendy and Romeo, Gray and Juvia, me and….

Did I hear that correctly, did she really just say Gray and Juvia? In that moment I felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart. So he doesn't like me after all or maybe he thinks I don't like him, after how I acted on the train who would blame him? I should have talked to him earlier, it`s my fault for being stubborn and now it`s too late. I can`t tell him how I feel, not until after the ball that is, I can`t do that to Juvia, it wouldn`t be fair, and I don`t want to be a jerk.

Mirajane: So that`s the lineup, everyone has a partner but Nami. So did anyone asked you, or did you ask anyone yet?

Nami: No, but I don`t think I`ll go, I mean I`m not from this world I don`t think I should go….

Levy: That none sense, you're a part of our family now and nothing will change that!

Mirajane: Yes, Levy`s right and besides, you absolutely have to come.

Nami: And why is that?

Mirajane: Because we just received word that the king himself is weary eager to meet you.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nami: You got to be kidding me right? The king wants to meet me? Why would such an important person want to meet me?

Mirajane: The king is weary fond of Fairy Tail and word that the stranger from another world joined our guild spread like wild fire, so everyone is really looking forward to meet you, it`s not just the king you see. You will be the biggest celebrity there, aren`t you exited?

Nami: Why me…. Why does stuff like this always has to happen to me?

Mirajane: Wow I thought you`ll be more exited, guess I was wrong…..

Nami: Of course I`m not exited, I have nothing to wear, no escort and I`m weary socially awkward in situations like this! I

Lucy: Calm down, we`ll be there to help you and support you all night.

Everyone: YEH!

Nami: You don't understand, last time I had to stand in front of a ball room of people and speak, was when I had to give a speech at my school. I was so nerves I fainted.

Levy: I can help white that, I`ll make you a potion that will give you the confidence you need.

Nami: Does such a potion really exist?

Levy: Sure….. (she`s lying)

Nami: Ok, but I still don't have anyone to go with.

In that moment the strangest thing just happened. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Laxus standing there kind of blushing a little.

Laxus: Hey Nami listen, the thing is… I wasn't planning on going to the ball, but then I overheard you girls talking and I heard that you didn`t have an escort and since you`re such an important guest I figured I should… look it would be my pleasure to escort you to the ball, if you except that is!

Nami: Laxus, I... I`ll be honored, thank you!

Laxus: It`s no big deal really.

How nice of Laxus to do this for me. First he helped me to control lightning and train me and now this. I think that, that tough and mean guy thing is just an act, deep down he`s really a nice guy. But I still can`t believe I`ll have to spend a whole night watching Juvia fan over Gray, not to mention the fact that I have to meet the king. I took my guitar and I went out to the training grounds to clear my head. My life was so simple before I got here. I let out a big shish, and sat down underneath a big tree. It was nice and quiet, so peaceful, the air was so clear here. In my world you had to travel to the country side to get to experience something like this. Suddenly I remembered my childhood, I used to be a lone a lot. My mom was always working and I didn`t really have any friends, I was a weary shy kid so I never really talked to anyone. I was always alone, so I used to sing to myself in order to make the time pass faster. That`s how I realized I that I wanted to be a singer and do this on a professional level. A couple of songs that I absolutely loved came in mind and the lyrics really reflected on how I was feeling right now, so I started to play my guitar and sing along just like I did so many times before when I was alone, not caring who would hear me:

watch?v=inu4PQvEAaE&index=14&list=PLkTjHrd_wl6J24eiGnpCBOIu6f02aFSBY

watch?v=eqiVY9xsRJ4&index=17&list=PLkTjHrd_wl6J24eiGnpCBOIu6f02aFSBY

watch?v=j7M_erlHXVw

After I finished the third song I looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. I noticed that ever since I started singing Gray was hiding behind a tree listening to me sing. I guess he must have come out while I took a trip down memory lane and after I started singing he just didn`t want to interrupt me, so he hid behind the tree, how mature of him. It`s quite funny actually, because I can use every single one of those songs to tell him how I fell about him. Actually that`s precisely what I did while I was singing them, he just doesn`t know that and I don't have the courage to tell him. This is way I like music so much because it helps me express myself in a way I could never do by just using my own words.

Nami: Are you going to hide behind that tree until I live, or are you actually going to talk to me?

Gray: How did you know I was here?

Nami: I noticed you right before I started singing, but I didn`t say anything cause I didn`t think you would hide there forever, guess I was wrong.

Gray: I wasn`t hiding I just didn't want to disturb you.

Nami: Or you just didn't want to talk to me. Let`s face it we`ve been avoiding and ignoring each other ever since we came home from that last job.

Gray: Well…. I`m sorry ok?

Nami: For what?

Gray: For what happened on the train, I …..

Nami: Let`s just forget about that right now, ok?

Gray: Yeh…

Nami: So, I hear your going whit Juvia to the ball, I`m happy for her! (sort of…..)

Gray: Yah she asked me last night and I kind of didn't know how to tell her no, so I ended up saying yes. I heard you`re going with Laxus.

Nami: Well yeh, I found out that everyone expects me to be there, turns out I`m some sort of a celebrity, even the king wants to meet me and seeing how I can`t show up without an escort he kindly offered to take me. Originally he didn`t want to go, and neither did I.

Gray: I see…..

Nami: She loves you, you know.

Gray: Huh?

Nami: Juvia, she`s in love with you.

Gray: ….

Nami: Come on, it`s so obvious that you can`t ignore it, even if you want to.

Gray: I know, I`m neither blind, nor stupid you know!

Nami: So?

Gray: So what?

Nami: So, are you going to be a man and tell her how you really feel, or you`ll just keep ignoring her and the subject for the rest of your life?

Gray: Let`s just change the subject pleas, I don`t want to talk about that right now!

Nami: So it`s the second part.

Gray: Just drop it, ok?

Nami: Ok, ok, don't need to get mad.

Gray: You're amazing, you know that?

Name: What?

Gray: Your singing I mean, you're really talented.

Nami: Thanks, I plan on becoming a professional musician someday, it`s the only thing I wanted to be since I was four years old.

Gray: Really?

Nami: Yep, I love music because it helps me express my feelings in a way I could never do by just using my own words. I`m terrible with words. When I was little I was terribly shy, I never knew what to say or how to say it, so I just didn`t say anything. That`s the main reason why I didn`t have any friends and was always alone.

Gray: Really? It`s hard to imagine you not knowing what to say!

Nami: Yeh, I know it seems that way now.

Gray: So what made you change?

Nami: Well, I was in first grade and one day this hyperactive kid came up to me, I`ll never forget what he said ` Hey if you don`t know how to talk to people you should just sing to them instead. I`ve been listening to you sing to yourself, you do that a lot you know? You should also know that you have a really pretty voice, and I bet if you started singing the whole world would listen to you, you just need to be more confident and I`ll teach you how to do that. So what do you say want to be friends?` I was so shocked and happy at the same time I started to cry, and he just stud there with a huge grin on his face.

Gray: Sounds like he`s a total idiot.

Nami: Yeh, he is, but he`s also my best friend, thanks to him I`ve learned to open up to people and make friends. I also got into a lot of trouble all the time because of his big mouth, but he was always there when I needed him and he always knew what to say to make me feel better. He`s like the brother I never had, I miss him so much and my mom to.

Gray: What about your dad?

Nami: I never met my dad, I only know him from pictures. He died shortly after I was born. The only thing I know about him are the things people told me.

Gray: I`m sorry for asking…

Nami: It`s ok, you didn`t know. It`s funny….

Gray: What`s funny?

Nami: This is the first normal conversation we ever had. We usually just argue and fight all the time, this fells weird and nice at the same time.

Gray: Yeh

Nami: So, I told you my life's story, now it`s your turn.

Gray: Ok, but my story is not a very happy one eider…

And so Gray told me all about how he`s family was killed when the demon Deliora attacked his home town. How Ur took him and Loyn in, and how they trained with their master and became ice wizards. How she died sacrificing herself, protecting him and sealing the demon away in an ice prison. I had no idea he had such a harsh and sad childhood and I also understand now why he likes to strip all the time. We ended up talking about a lot of different things and I was so happy just being there with him. For the first time in a long time I was really happy and I didn`t feel lonely anymore.


	13. Chapter 12: A night to remember!

**Chapter 12: A night to remember!**

Nami`s POV:

So, tonight is the night of the Annual Magic Ball. Ever since I woke up I`ve been a nervous rec. I can`t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe it`s just the nerves because I have to meet the king and all, but still. I wish Tom (childhood best friend from home) was here. If he was there with me tonight, I know everything would go smoothly, he just has this way of making every situation, no matter how frightening or awkward, enjoyable and fun. I look at the clock and realize how late it is. The ball starts at 10:00, so Laxus sad he`ll pick me up at 9:30 and Lucy and the girls are coming over at 5:00 for hair and makeup. Why did I ever agree to transform my house in to a beauty salon I don't even know. During our diner conversation after we were all done with shopping, which took forever by the way, the girls were talking about how we should all get together and do our hair and makeup and stuff. I was spaced out of course, because I`m not into all that girly stuff, so I usually never pay any attention to those kinds of things, and when Lucy asked if we could do it at my place I just sad OK. It was only after that I had realized just what exactly I have agreed to. Well I guess that's what I get for not paying attention. I made myself something to eat and cleaned up my place for my guests because, let's face it, now that I don't have my mom constantly nagging me to put away my close and do the dishes and make the bed, the place looked like a battle filed or like I was just robed. Awwwwww I miss my mom and her cooking and even her constant nagging believe it or not. So after I was all done I hopped into the shower and took a nice relaxing bath. I just finished dressing up when I heard a knock on my door.

Nami: Hi everyone, come in, come in, mi casa es su casa.

Lucy: What?

Nami: It`s an expression we use back home. It`s Spanish for my home is your home.

Mirajane: You speak other languages?

Nami: Well we kind of learn it in school so, yeh.

Erza: Your world seems weary interesting, you never talk about it that much tough.

Nami: Ye I guess, so, what do you want to know?

Levy: So how does this school thing work? You mentioned it before but didn't quite explain what it really meant.

Nami: Oh yeh, sorry for that. Well let`s see. It`s this thing where your kind of forced to go, if you ever want to become something in life and have a job. There are different levels/grades for different ages, form little kids all the way up to kids my age, and as you advance the things you learn get harder and more complex.

Wendy: That sounds really amazing!

Nami: Well hey, in some way it does.

Erza: So you spend the majority of your childhood and teenage years is school?

Nami: Yeh, not the majority more like all of it….

Juvia: How come?

Nami: Well you see, you start when you're like 3 that's when you go to kindergarten then, you go to preschool, then to junior high, then to high school. You graduate from there when your 16 and you go to college and then university if you want, but those too are not really mandatory. Lots of kids don't actually go.

Levy: So which one are you in?

Nami: I`m in my last year of college. I was supposed to graduate this year but I don't see that happening since I`ve missed most of it. But I can repeat my year after I get home, so it`s not that big of a problem.

Erza: What do you study?

Nami: All kinds of stuff. We have English, Math, Biology, Chemistry, History, Gym, Science, Spanish and many more. You actually have to pic what kind of classes you want to take based on what you want to do become and what you want to do in life. We also have club activities like Drama club, Music club and all kinds of Clubs really.

(PS: I don't really know all the details and stages of school in the USA so sorry if I didn't get everything right, it`s a little different in Europe :D)

Mirajane: That sounds really interesting, I hope we could visit your world someday.

Wendy: Are there any other differences between our world and yours?

Nami: Well, the air is much more polluted because all of the cars and we don't have magic, but we do have all kind of interesting things like, mobile phones, video games, 3D movies, computers, the internet, basically technology is much more advanced. I personally think magic is way better, but I do miss the internet…..

Levy: So what exactly are all those things and how do they help you? If you don't mind explaining.

Nami: Let's see, a Phone is something you use to communicate with people no matter where you are, or where they are on the planet, a video game is something you can play with your friends or by yourself, a 3D movie is a movie that you watch with these special glasses and it`s like all the characters are right there in front of you. A computer is something you can use for multiple things like writhing, or listening to music, or playing games, or watching movies, talk whit other people and see them at the same time and the internet helps you do all this. The internet is a place where you can find anything, books, news, movies, music basically anything you need to know in life. You can also use it to meet people and date. It has all the information the world has to offer and anyone can access it for free. You can also use it on your phone. It`s pretty neat actually.

Wendy: That sounds so cool, now I really want to go.

Everyone: Yeh me too!

Lucy: Yeh everything you told us sounds interesting and all, but if we don`t start to prepare for the ball we`ll never be ready in time.

Nami: Ow my god I totally forgot, sorry you guys.

Erza: Don't worry, besides we were the ones who asked you in the first place.

So we started preparing ourselves for the big night ahead of us. Lucy drought so much stuff that for a moment there I thought that she was planning on moving in with me for a week or two, not that I`d mind that. I`ve never seen so much makeup and hair products in my life, but that`s only because I don`t really use any. I think it`s just so much work every morning and then every night to get it off. I know, I know I`m a lazy person but hey, the whole natural look works for me so, yeh.

After about three and a half hours of torture we were all ready. The girls all went home to change in their dresses and get ready for the gentleman's to pick them up. Wendy and Lucy drought their dresses over because, Lucy thought there might be a chance that I would change my mind and not come to this thing tonight, and she was probably right, seeing that I was a nervous wreck all day. It was almost time for the boys to arrive and we were just finishing up with the final touches. When we were all done I hardly recognized myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like I usually do, I looked like an actual proper lady. It felt strange but for some strange reason I liked it. My mom would be ecstatic if she could see me right now. She always complains that I should wear girly clothes, well it doesn't get more girly than this. We all looked like little princesses. Wendy was wearing this:

g03. . _

Lucy chose this:

And I was wearing this, in spite of everyone's objection of the color I chose:

.

We were parading around the house, because Lucy wouldn't let us sit so we won`t ruin our dresses, like I would just stand on my feet all night, when we heard someone knocking on the door.

Wendy: The boys must be here!

Lucy: Well it`s about time, it`s 9:40, were going to be late.

She opened the door and there stood three boys with slightly opened mouths.

Natsu: Wow….

Laxus: Yeh….

Romeo: ….

Nami: What, never seen cute girls before?

Lucy: Your late, don't just stand there like three idiots, let`s go.

Natsu: Ok yeh, let`s go!

Nami: Is that a carriage?

Natsu: Well how else do you suppose we get there, it`s a pretty long way to go on foot.

Nami: Yes, but won`t you be sick? Bought of you?

Laxus: We`ll manage it`s not that long of a ride.

After 20 minutes or so we finally arrived at the palace. It was beautiful, breath taking, I`ve never seen something so wonderful in my life. It was like something taken out of a fairy tale, or a dream, I can`t even describe it. As we got closer to the ball room I started getting more and more nervous.

Laxus: Are you ok?

Nami: Not exactly, I`m really nervous. I think I`m going to be sick!

Laxus: Calm down, there`s nothing to be nervous about. You look amazing and I`m here for you. If you feel like someone is bugging you just let me know and I`ll chase them away, ok?

Nami: Thanks Laxus, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me, I know you didn't really want to come so, thanks.

Laxus: Don't mention it. It`s true that I didn't want to come but when I saw you earlier, I was actually glad I came.

Nami: Stop it, don't say that, I`m nervous enough already as it is.

Laxus: Ok, but you should know that, I think you're the prettiest girl here tonight.

Is he flirting with me? Oh god I hope not, I really can`t handle it right now. When we walked in to the ball room everyone started whispering and staring at us. We went straight to our other guild members, who were already there. It would seem like we were the last ones to arrive, figures, I`m never on time, why would now be an exception? As we approached them I saw Gray and Juvia, she was holding onto him life her life depended on it. When I saw them like that I can`t lie, it hurt a little. They didn`t saw us at first because they were facing the other way, but when they turned around Gray just started staring at me like he was in some kind of trance or something, it was so obvious that even Natsu noticed.

Natsu: What`s up ice brains, can`t find your words?

Gray`s POV:

When I heard that Nami and the others arrived I turned the other way so I could prepare myself, so that I won`t do something stupid when I see her, like just stand there looking at her like an idiot not knowing what to say. Regardless of my feelings towards Nami, I didn't want to hurt Juvia. So I took a deep breath and prepared myself, but when I turned around and saw her I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to do, I froze and just stared at her like I was some kind of lost puppy. She was stunning, breath taking even, I didn't know what to say, and literally nothing would come out of my mouth.

Natsu: What`s up ice brains, can`t find your words?

Gray: Shut up idiot…..

I swear Natsu if you make one more sound I`ll kill you. My heart started beating uncontrollably fast, and the only thing on my mind was the fact that, why wasn't I the one by her side? Why didn`t I asked her to come with me? I couldn't stand seeing her with Laxus or any other man for that matter. And then it hit me, I was jealous, so jealous in fact that it started to show, so I had to do something to get out of there.

Gray: Juvia, would you care to dance?

Juvia: Oh Gray my darling I would dance with you all night long, I want nothing more than for you to hold me in your arms and sweep me away my love.

Nami`s POV:

Ok hearing that little comment was all that I could take right now. I took Laxus`s arm and suggested that we should have a drink. The rest of the night I avoided Gray and Juvia all together. I meet a lot of interesting people and at one point I wasn't even nervous any more. The meeting with the king went really well, he`s such a kind man and I also meet the princess. They bought welcomed me in their kingdom and made me feel like I belonged here. After talking to so many people and constantly dancing with everyone, I felt I needed a little fresh air, so when no one was looking I snuck out of the ball room and went outside for a walk in the garden. I was admiring the roses when I felt someone grab me from behind. They had their hand on my mouth so I wouldn`t scream, but that didn`t stop me.

?: Ssssssss, it`s ok, it`s me.

Nami: Gray? You idiot you scared me, I taught someone was trying to kidnap me or something!

Gray: Keep you voice down, or someone will hear us.

Nami: What are you doing here anyway?

Gray: I was following you. Your weary sneaky you know that? I almost lost you for a moment.

Nami: That was the point, I wanted to be alone.

Gray: Well to bad. So are you enjoying yourself?

Nami: Yes, I don`t regret coming. I`ve meet a lot of interesting people, although I hardly remember any of their names.

Gray: Well I`m glad you're having fun.

Nami: You should had back inside, Juvia must be looking for you and you should be with her. You came together after all, you should go back to her. I`ll be fine, I`ll come back to, in a little while, so just go on ahead and…

In that moment Gray grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to his chest so there wouldn't be any space between us. He looked me in the eyes and the next thing I knew, are lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. It all happened so fast I didn`t even have time to close my eyes. His lips were so soft and his grip on me was so strong that it felt like he never wanted to let go of me ever again. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked straight in to my eyes and sad:

Gray: You have no idea for how long I wanted to do that. I don't care if you will hate me for it, because it was worth it. When I say you tonight with Laxus I was so mad at myself because I should have been the one standing there by your side not him. I can`t stand seeing you with any other guy, and I know that it`s selfish for me to say that, considering I came here with another girl, but that`s just how I feel and I can`t change that. I`m sorry that I was a jerk to you all this time, but I never had feelings like this before for anyone else and it took me a while to figure out what they meant. I may be late to say this but, I love you Nami and there`s nothing and no one in this world who can say or do anything to change that. Do you hear me? I love you, and I want to be with you so much you can`t even comprehend it, even I don`t, and that`s all there is to it. That`s all I wanted to tell you, all I wanted you to know, that`s why I followed you out here.

I couldn't believe my ears, he just told me he loved me! His confession was so beautiful and heart worming all I wanted to do is cry, and I did. I started crying, I was so happy I didn't know what else to do or what to say.

Gray: Please don`t cry. I sorry, I`ll just go now.

In that moment I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him. I didn't know what to say, so that was the only thing that I could think of. He put his hands around me once again and this time the kiss was rougher and even more passionate than before. When we finally broke free for some air I hugged him tight. This felt so right, I want to be with him and I want to feel his worm embrace and I don't want him to let go of me, ever again.

Nami: I…..I…...lo…..lo…

Come on just say it already, tell him how you feel god dam it!

Nami: I love you to! I want to be with you to! So please, don`t go, don`t leave me, and don`t let go. Just let me stay here with you, just a little longer…

Gray: I wouldn`t dream of doing anything else, believe me. You don`t know how happy hearing you say that makes me, you really have no idea….


	14. Chapter 13: Origins!

**Chapter 13: Origins!**

Nami`s POV:

I woke up still not believing what happened last night. Gray kissed me and told me he loved me and I also confessed my feeling for him. I know I should be happy, I mean it`s a dream come true. The guy I like likes me back and all, but instead of feeling happy I felt confused and awkward. What does this mean, are we a couple now? How will all are friends react to the big news and more importantly, how do we tell them? I don`t want to hurt Juvia`s feelings, I know she loves Gray but he chose me, so I`m not the one to blame for this outcome, right? All of those stupid questions kept pooping in to my head. I didn`t even know if Gray told anyone about what happened last night, I sure didn`t! As I was dressing and getting ready to go to the guild, I was thinking about how I should approach this whole subject, when all of a sudden a picture popped into my head. It was a flashback of the kiss I had with that Sasuke guy in my dream. Why is this happening, why am I thinking of that kiss? It wasn`t even real, it was just a stupid dream. But when I think about that kiss, I can tell you, it was different than the kiss I shared with Gray. Although it was a mere fiction created by my mind, it felt nothing like last night's kiss. I violently shock my head and tried push these silly thoughts out of my mind completely. I looked in the mirror than walked out the door, heading straight to Fairy Tail. When I reached the guild hall I took a deep breath and walked straight to the door, prepared to face anything anyone threw at me. When I got inside the only things I saw where flying tables, chairs and all sorts of stuff from all directions. The whole guild was in a huge fight over who knows what. Well, at this point I don`t even know why things like this surprise me anymore. I mean, these sort of things happen every day and not just once, but multiple times. The ones who usually start the fights are Natsu and Gray. Speaking of Gray, where is he anyway? I can`t seem to find him anywhere in the crowd! As I keep searching for Gray amongst the huge crowd of people, I didn`t notice a flying chair headed straight in my direction until it was too late. I close my eyes in shock and waited for the impact, but it never came. When I opened my eyes to see what was happening, I saw a shirtless Gray standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face.

Gray: That was close, are you alright?

Nami: Yes, and thanks. Ummm Gray, can I talk to you? I was thinking about last night and…

In that moment Gray lifted my chin with one hand while grabbing my waist and puling me close to him with the other. He gave me a sweet soft kiss than winked at me, still having the same smirk on his face like earlier, but much more satisfied. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster, while my face was probably as red as a tomato. What is he doing? Everything is happening so fast! I wish he would take things more slowly and not do something like this all of a sudden and in front of the whole guild none the less. People were staring at us, probably not knowing how to react to the scene they just witnessed.

Gray: As you can all see Nami and I are dating, so if any of you try to hit on her you're dead!

Natsu: Wow dude, when did this happen?

Gray: Last night, sometime during the end of the ball.

Lucy: That makes sense actually!

Natsu: What do you mean by that?

Lucy: Remember how at one point thwarts the end of the ball we couldn`t find either of them? Well, I bet you that that was the exact same time this little mix here happened to.

Natsu: Well Nami, it was about time Gray manned up and told you about his feelings. I mean if you like someone, you should just tell them how you feel.

Nami: Funny you should say that Natsu, since it`s obvious that…..

Lucy: Well congratulations you guys! I hope you will be very happy together and all, oh and by the way Nami, can I speak to you in private? Now please!

She didn`t even wait for me to replay, she just grabbed my hand and dragged me away from everyone as fast as she could, like her life depended on it or something.

Lucy: Don't you there!

Nami: What?!

Lucy: I know what you're trying to do.

Nami: Oh come on, didn't you here what he just sad? When I heard his little comment I just couldn't help myself.

Lucy: I know, that's why I stopped you. I know how Natsu feels about me and I`m sure he knows how I feel about him, so if he wants to tell me anything he will do so on his own and not because someone pressures him in to doing so.

Nami: Your right, I`m sorry. I shouldn't stick my nose into other peoples businesses.

Lucy: It`s all right, you were just trying to be a good friend. Anyway, how are things with you and Gray and more importantly, how did everything happen? Tell me, I want to know it all, down to the last little detail.

So, I told Lucy everything that happened. I left out the part where I was thinking about Sasuke of course, but that's not because I didn't want to tell her about him. It`s because I haven't had the chance to tell her about the dream I had and I didn't want to get into that whole thing right now.

Nami: So that's about everything.

Lucy: I really didn't know Gray had such a romantic side. I`m really happy for you.

Nami: Yeh, but I still feel really bad for Juvia. I really want to tell her that it was never my intention to hurt her. She was always really nice to me and she even helped me to learn how to control my powers to and I repaid her by stilling away the one person she loves the most.

Lucy: Now you're just being stupid. It`s not your fault that you guys fell for each other. You can`t control these things, so stop blaming yourself and be happy.

Nami: Your right, but I still want to talk to her.

Lucy: Well I guess your wish will come true sooner than you taught.

Nami: What?

Lucy: There`s Juvia right there and it looks like she wants to talk to you to. I`ll just live you to alone then.

Nami: Wait, you don`t have to go. You should stay for moral support.

Lucy: No thanks, Juvia can be pretty scary when she gets mad.

And with that Lucy just left me there to deal with a very pissed of looking Juvia, all on my own.

Nami: Hey Juvia, before you say anything I just want you to know that I`m sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intention. I can`t control my feelings and sometimes these things just happen.

Juvia: I know that, I`m not stupid. I just wanted to let you know that I won't stop fighting for Gray`s love and that from this moment on we are rivals.

Nami: Ok….

Juvia: I know you think you`ve won, but don`t forget that you don`t belong in this world and the time will come when you will have to go home. When that happens I will still be here to comfort my beloved and to help him mend his broken heart and get over you.

After she sad that, she just left me standing there with a sad expression on my face. I know her words were true, but I just wanted to be happy for once, even if it was only for a sort time. All I wanted to do now, was to clear my head, so I went for a walk in the forest and started to take out all of my frustration on an innocent tree. Before I realized it, I was destroying everything around me using my new powers. The more I stopped thinking about stupid things and focused all my attention on the targets in front of me, the more clear my vision got. All of a sudden, a beast appeared from the forest and judging by the look on his face, he was looking for a fight. I was actually glad he wanted to fight me, because if I went on like this, I would have destroyed half of the forest by sunset. The large ape like creature charged at me with a demented look on his face, but I dogged every single one of his attacks without even breaking a sweat. It was strange, but it was like I could see his moves before he actually made them. After I teased him for like ten minutes, I got bored and ended the fight by knocking him out with a single blow. I got pretty good at fighting, which means all that painful and exhausting training paid off. As I was looking at the sky I heard someone approach me from behind.

Gray: Wow, you did quite a damage, you even took out a beast that big all by yourself?! You`ve become very strong in a very short amount of time, you know that? It`s very impressive really, but you shouldn`t get cocky because….

Gray stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me. He had concern and fear written all over his face.

Nami: Because…? What`s wrong with you? Finish your dam sentence already and what`s up with that stupid look on your face?! It`s like you`ve seen a ghost or something!

Gray: Your eyes…

Nami: What`s up with them?

Gray: They are red…

Nami: What?!

I panicked and ran to the river. When I looked at my reflection I saw that my eyes were indeed red and there were these strange little black boots surrounding my pupils. In that moment I realized that I`ve seen eyes like this once before. They were exactly the same as Sasukes eyes. But how is this possible, does this mean that, that wasn't really a dream? Could this be what that mysterious man meant when he told me that I had to awaken my eyes and if so, how do I turn them back to normal? I remember that in my dream when I first saw Sasuke his eyes were black, which means that they can be activated at will.

Gray: Hey why did you run off like that?

Nami: Are my eyes still red?

Gray: Yes and I`m sorry that I freaked out like that, but would you mind telling me how the hell did they get that way?

Nami: I have a theory, but firs let me see if I can change them back.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I started concentrating on how they usually look and slowly opened them.

Nami: Are they back to normal?

Gray: Yes.

Nami: So I was right!

Gray: Now please explain to me what just happened, because I`m very confused and a bit worried right now.

Nami: While I was fighting that beast my vision got clearer and all of a sudden it was like I could see his movements before he even made them.

Gray: Than this must be the power of your eyes. The power that man from your vision was talking about.

Nami: Yes, I believe so to and it seems that I can activate it and deactivate it at wheel, all I have to do is concentrate.

Gray: That`s awesome, now you only have to figure out how to use that pendant and you can finally go home.

In that moment we bought went silent. He was right, now that I have these eyes I can figure out how to use that pendent and I will be able to go home. I knew what that meant for my relationship with Gray. On one hand I was happy that I was finally able to go back home, but on the other hand I was really sad because I didn`t want to lose Gray. I think he felt the same way I did.

Nami: Say something, please!

Gray: What do you want me to say?

Nami: I don`t know, but anything you say will be beret than this awkward silence.

Gray: I`m happy that you can finally go home, but the thought of losing you forever is killing me.

Nami: You won`t lose me. I`m positive that the pendent acts like some kind of portal between different worlds, so even if I go home I can still come back. I just have to learn how to use it properly.

Gray: And what if that`s not the case? What if you won`t be able to come back ever again?

Nami: I have this feeling that I`m right about this.

Gray: Ok, there's no point to argue about this now. Let's just go back to the guild and cross that bridge when we get there.

Nami: Actually I think I`ll be going home. It`s getting late and to be honest I`m kind of tired.

Gray: Let me walk you home then.

Nami: Ok.

With that we exited the forest and started walking back to my house. We didn`t say a word the whole time and when we finally reached my house I didn`t know what to do.

Nami: Do you want to come in for a little bit?

Gray: Yeh sure, if you want me to that is.

Nami: Ok than. Sorry for the mess but I didn`t really have time to clean with everything else that happened lately.

Gray: Don't worry and besides it`s not as bad as you think. You should see Natsu`s place, now that`s messy.

Nami: Yeh, but he`s a guy. Guys are supposed to be messy, it`s in your nature…

Before I got the chance to finish my sentence Gray pushed me and I fell down, landing on my bed. I was on my back and he was on top of me making it impossible for me to get away from him.

Nami: What are you doing?

Gray: I don`t know, I`ve never done something like this before. The whole way here I taught about the possibility that I might lose you for good and I can`t except that. I can`t lose another person that I love.

Nami: I already told you, you won`t lose me and besides I don`t want to lose you eider. This whole thing hurts me as much as it hurts you. I love you to and I don`t want to live in a world where I can never see you again.

In that moment Gray kissed me with such passion and lust I thought he was going to devour me. He started kissing my neck and a moan of pleasure escaped my lips. He took that as a sign of approval and slipped his hand under my shirt undoing my bra in the process. A yet unexperienced pleasure took over me as he was kissing my now naked upper body and it was like I was melting from the inside. He took off his shirt and I felt his naked body pressed up hard against mine as we were looked in yet another passionate kiss. I was lost in a sea of pleasure and didn`t stop to think where things were headed, but when I felt my pants being undone reality hit me and I pushed him of, rapidly covering myself up with the first thing I could get my hands on.

Nami: I`m sorry, but I can`t do that. I know I might have given you the wrong impression, but I`m just not prepared to… I mean you're the first guy with whom I`ve ever done something like this before and it was great, but you see I am still... and I just can`t….. I`m really sorry…

Gray: It`s Ok, I don`t want to force you to do anything you`re not prepared to do and I`m sorry to. I should have asked you before putting you in such an awkward position.

Nami: It`s Ok, but I think you should go now. I`ll see you tomorrow Ok?

Gray: Yes, no problem, but can you give me back my shirt please. People are going to be very judgmental if they see me walking out of your place half naked.

That`s when I realized that the thing I was covering myself up with was in fact Grays shirt. I asked him to turn around so I could get dressed, which was a silly thing to ask, considering what we were doing only a few minutes ago. After we bought got dressed I walked him to the door and wished him goodnight. He did the same and after giving me a soft kiss on the lips he turned and started walking home. After that I took a hot shower and jumped right into bed. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn`t stop thinking about what happened and most importantly what didn`t happen with Gray. If I didn`t stop him when I did now I wouldn`t be a… I felt so embarrassed I wanted to die. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything else, but that and somehow I managed to fall asleep.

 _Dream:_

 _Women: How is she doctor?_

 _Doctor: I`m afraid that in her current condition she won`t survive the burden of child birth._

 _Women: Isn`t there anything that we can do to save here?_

 _Doctor: I`m afraid we already tried everything?_

 _A man approached with a concerned look on his face._

 _Man: He is coming Milady and I`m not sure that the guards will be able to hold him back much longer._

 _Women: Do everything you can to keep him away, for as long as possible. We can`t let him get his hands on the child._

 _Man: Understood!_

 _With that the man walked away. The women along with the doctor entered what seemed like a delivery room. There were two other people inside waiting for them and a young women who seemed to be giving birth, breathing heavily._

 _Women: He is almost here, is everything prepared for the sealing and transportation jutsus?_

 _Older Women: Yes, as soon as Midoriko gives birth we can begin?_

 _Midoriko: Please Kaoru don`t do this, I`m begging you. The child is your family to._

 _Kaoru: That may be true, but it is also his child and not just any child for that matter. If this baby was to grow up here, he will manipulate him/her and use the childes powers to destroy the world. I`m just trying to do what`s best for everyone. This way your child will be reborn in another world, in a different era and will have a chance to live a normal life far away from him._

 _Midoriko: You're wrong. I truly believe that this baby can change him, make him a better person._

 _Kaoru: You only think that because you love him and can`t see him for what he really is, a power hungry monster that will destroy anything and anyone to achieve his goals._

 _Time skip:_

 _Doctor: Come on Midoriko, just one more push and you're done!_

 _Midoriko screams out in pain as she gives out a final push. As she lays there exhausted and powerless she finally hears her new born child cry for the first time, but before she has the chance to hold her child in her arms, her boy fails her and she fades away in an endless sleep. The doctor gives the child to Kaoru, who tries to hold back here tears at the site of her beloved sister's now cold and lifeless body._

 _Old Woman: Come on Kaoru, we have to hurry! He will be here any minute now._

 _Kaoru follows the old women to a different room. She places the child on the ground, on what seems to be an altar of some sort. The old woman holds out a pendant and makes a series of hand signs. As soon as she finishes them the pendant starts to glow and some strange marks appear on the child's body. When it`s all over she gives the pendant to an older man._

 _Old Woman: Take this and seal it away so that no one would ever find it._

 _Older Man: Understood!_

 _Old Woman: Now, it`s time to sand the child away as well._

 _Kaoru: Is that really necessary? If the child`s powers are already sealed away in the pendant, is it really necessary to…._

 _Old Woman: We already discussed this Kaoru! The pendant and the child can`t be allowed to exist in the same world. The child will grow up to be strong even without powers and if they are ever reunited the sealing jutsu will be broken. I`m afraid we have no other choice. We have to perform the transportation jutsu and sand the baby away to be reborn in another world, in another era._

 _Kaoru: I understand…_

 _Time skip:_

 _?: Where are Midoriko and my child?!_

 _Kaoru: I`m afraid your too late._

 _?: What did you do?_

 _Kaoru: What had to be done in order for you to never get your hands on that child!_

 _?: I`ll ask you one more time, where are Midoriko and the baby?_

 _Kaoru: My sister died right after giving birth and the baby is gone. We sealed away the child`s powers in a pendant and then sealed away the pendent itself, as for the child? We sent it away to be reborn in another world, another era as far away from you and the pendant as possible._

 _?: You will pay for what you did with your lives, but first tell me this, was it a boy or a girl?_

 _Kaoru: A girl…_

 _In that moment the man drove his sword right through Kaoru`s chest, but before she gave out her last breath she looked him in the eyes smiling and sad:_

 _Kaoru: You will never find her, Madara…._

 _Madara: We`ll see..._

 _With that Kaoru`s lifeless body dropped to the ground as Madara put his sword back in its sheet and looked up to the moon._

 _Madara: No matter how long it will take, I`ll find you and bring you back Nami…_


	15. Chapter 14: Home!

**Chapter 14: Home!**

Nami`s POV:

I woke up crying and breathing heavily. What was that? Am I the child from that dream? But how is this even possible. That man, the one they called Madara, he was the same man from my vision. Even if there`s a slight possibility that all of this is true, how did he knew that my mom will name me Nami? That`s when I remembered something from my childhood….

 _Flashback:_

 _Nami: Mommy?_

 _Mom: Yes, sweetie, what is it?_

 _Nami: I was just wondering, why did you name me Nami? It`s not a very common English name._

 _Mom: Indeed it`s not, but why are you asking me this all of a sudden?_

 _Nami: I`m just curios, that`s all?_

 _Mom: Ok then, I`ll tell you the story of how you got your name. It all happened right before I found out that I was pregnant with you. Your father and I really wanted to have a baby, but the doctor sad that it might never happen. We didn`t give up though and then one night I had a very strange dream. A women appeared in my dream and she looked a lot like me. The only difference was that she had long red hair that reached down to her ankles and she was wearing very unusual clothes. She told me that in nine months I will give birth to a baby girl and asked me to name her Nami. When I woke up I didn`t know what to believe. The dream felt so real, but it was just a dream after all. A few days passed and I couldn`t get that strange dream out of my head, so I went to see a doctor, just to be sure. When the doctor told me that I was indeed pregnant, I couldn`t believe it. I promised myself that if you were indeed a girl, I would honor her wish and name you Nami._

 _End of flashback._

I completely forgot that story. Know that I think about it, the women form my dream, Midoriko, she had long red hair and resembled my mom, a lot. Can she be the same women that appeared in my mother's dream? This can`t be a coincidence, but if everything I dreamt is true then that means that, I am the baby from the bream and Midoriko was my real mother and that Madara guy is my real father. This is so messed up! No wonder I always felt like I didn`t belong, I wasn`t supposed to be born in the world I was born in. I have to find out the truth, I have to find out who my father is and why would those people send me away from him. Is he really such a bad person? Am I just some sort of a weapon to him? Do I have any family besides him? I have to go to the guild and tell everyone about this. With that thought in mind I got dressed and went straight for the guild hall. Once I was there I told everyone everything, I also told them that I had to go to this world and find out more.

Natsu: ARE YOU NUTS?! You can`t just go to a world you don`t know anything about! What if this Madara guy hurts you or something?!

Nami: He won't hurt me, he's my dad!

Lucy: Natsu`s right! You can`t go, at least not by yourself. Gray say something…..

Gray: They are right Nami, you can`t go all by yourself. Don`t be reckless, just wait a little longer. We will figure out a way to go with you and then….

Nami: YOU DON`T UNDERSTAD! Everything I know about myself is a lie. I can`t just waste my time and wait around, I have to do this now and I have to do it alone!

Master Makarov: EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Nami is right, she has to do this.

Natsu: BULSHIT…..

Master Makarov: Shut up Natsu and think for a second! If you had the chance to see Igneel again, would you just sit around and wait, or would you do something about it? I know everyone here want's to help Nami, but just think about how she feels right now. What would you do if you were in her position?

Everyone went silent. They all knew the answer to that question. I know they want to protect me and be there for me, but I have to do this alone. I said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for everything they did for me. I really couldn`t have gotten this far without their help. I promised them that I would come back after I found out more about who I really am. The hardest part was telling Gray goodbye. I love him and I want to be with him, but I really have to do this first. I can`t have a future and be happy if I don`t know where I come from. We went outside so we could talk in private.

Nami: I really don`t know what to say right now. I don`t want to say goodbye because I want to come back and be with you after all of this is over.

Gray: Than don`t say it….

Nami: Than what should I say? Tell me what to say and I`ll say it!

Gray: Just promise me that you will take care of yourself and that you will come back to me. I`ll be here waiting for you no matter how long it will take… I love you…

Nami: I promise and I`ll come back really son you`ll see….. and everything will be fine…. I love you, I really do and I don't want to live but….

Tears started falling from my eyes as Gray hugged me and held me close. He gave me a final kiss before he let go and everyone else came out to see me of. I took the pendent of and held it in my hands. I activated my eyes and looked at it. The pendant started pulsing and I felt my body do the same thing. It felt like I was supposed to tell it where to take me, but I didn`t know where that was, so I took a deep breath and sad: `Take me home!`

In that moment circles appeared above and underneath me, just like at the museum. A flash of light enveloped me and swallowed me whole. The light was to powerful so I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I found myself in the middle of a forest. Great, it seems that no matter where I go, I end up in the middle of some forest. At least it worked. I mean I hope it did! I put the pendant back around my neck and started to search for a way out of the forest. After about an hour of walking around, I finally realized that I was totally lost. Suddenly I heard voices approaching, so I hid behind some bushes. That didn`t help because in the next moment, there was someone behind me holding a knife to my throat.

?: Who sent you?

Nami: What?

?: Tell me who are you and who sent you?

Nami: My name is Nam and no one sent me!

?: Then why were you hiding and most importantly, why are you all alone in the forest so close to the village?

Nami: There's a village, where? I`ve been trying to find civilization for hours! I`m lost and I can`t seem to find a way out of this forest.

The man released me and put his knife away. He looked at me closely. He was a tall man with white hair and he had a mask that covered up his face. He was wearing some sort of military uniform and had a head band with a strange symbol on it that was also covering up his left eye.

?: Hey Kakashi sensei, why did you take of like that?

Kakashi: I sensed a presence hiding in the bushes and came to check it out.

?: Who is she? Is she an enemy?

Kakashi: No, her name is Nami and she`s just lost.

Nami: I`m sorry, but who are you? And most importantly, can you help me get out of this forest?

Kakashi: Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. The girl`s name is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Hi there, nice to meet you!

Kakashi: The boy with the blond hair is Naruto Uzumaki and the one with the black hair is Sai.

Sai: Hello!

Naruto: Hi, so where are you going anyway and how come you're all alone in the forest?

Nami: Hello, it`s nice to meet you all and as I was saying earlier I`m lost and I would very much appreciate it if you showed me the way out of this forest.

Naruto: Sure, just come with us and we will show you the way to the village.

Sakura: Naruto don`t be an idiot! We don`t know anything about this girl and you want us to just take her to the village. What if she is a spy or something? Use your brains for a change.

Naruto: Come on Sakura, your being rude. She`s not a spy! You're not a spy right?

Sai: Sakura is right. If she is a spy we would be giving her a free pass right into the village.

Nami: For the love of God….. I`m not a spy OK! I`m just lost and in need of directions. I`m actually looking for my father.

Kakashi: I see, and who might he be?

Naruto: Yeh, is he a shinobi? What's his name? If he is from the leaf we probably know him!

Nami: I don`t know if he`s a shinobi or not and I don`t know if he`s from the leaf either. To be honest I never met the guy before. All I know about him is that his name is Madara.

In that moment everyone froze. They were looking at me like I was crazy or something. I`m starting to think that telling them all that was a very bad idea.

Kakashi: Now, now young lady you shouldn`t be joking around like that.

Nami: I`m not! Look I don`t know him, as I already sad I never meet the guy, the only thing I know is that he is my father! I came to this world to find him and to get some answers about who I really am….

In that moment I felt a sharp pain in neck and I passed out.

Kakashi`s POV:

I didn`t give her the chance to finish what she was saying and knocked her out. Could this girl really be Madaras daughter? But that is impossible, she looks the same age as Naruto and the others. In any case we need to find out the truth about her and handing her over to Ibiki and his team is our best chance of knowing everything she knows.

Naruto: Hey, Kakashi sensei what did you do that for?

Sakura: Are you stupid? Didn`t you just hear what she said?

Naruto: I heard, but she didn`t seem like she was lying. She looked confused and sad.

Sai: Maybe she is just good at deceiving people.

Kakashi: In any case I will take her to the interrogation center, you go and tell Lady Tsunade about everything that just happened, she`ll probably want to speak with her personally.

Nami`s POV:

When I woke up I found myself tied to a chair. I looked around and it looked like I was in some sort of an interrogation room. I heard people approaching, one them was a weary scary looking man and the other one was a women, she had long blond hair and huge breasts.

Nami: Where am I and why am I all tide up like I`m some sort of a criminal or something? I didn`t do anything wrong.

Lady Tsunade: My name is Tsunade, I am the fifth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Tell me, is it true that you are not from this world and that you came here to find your father?

Nami: Yes, it`s true but…

Lady Tsunade: And is it true that your father's name is Madara?

Nami: Yes it is.

Lady Tsunade: Lying about something like this will only get you into trouble.

Nami: For the last time, I`m not lying! You think I would travel to a world I know nothing about and claim to be someone that I`m not and get into this much trouble just for fun? How stupid do you think I am?

Lady Tsunade: Then you wouldn`t mind telling us everything about yourself?

Nami: If you don`t believe me now why would you believe me after I tell you that?

Lady Tsunade: Because after you tell us everything we will search your mind and memories and we will know if you are lying to us or not.

I didn`t know how they could do something like that, but at this point nothing surprised me anymore. I told them everything just as they asked and after that a guy came up to me and put his hand on my head. He told me not to resist because it will only hurt more. I did as I was told and as soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a bed in what looked like a hospital room. I sat up and saw a nurse go outside the moment she noticed that I was awake. Minutes later the women called Tsunade came into the room.

Lady Tsunade: I see you're finally up. I`m sorry we treated you so harshly, but these are dangerous times and claiming to be Madaras daughter or saying that your from another world didn`t really help your case.

Nami: I get it, but seeing that I`m not dead yet or in jail, I assume that you finally believe me?

Lady Tsunade: Yes, everything you told us was true, so we don`t have any reasons not to believe you.

Nami: So can you tell me more about my father and who he is? Judging by the way everyone reacts after hearing his name, I can guess what kind of man he must be, but still he is my father and I want to know.

Lady Tsunade: I assume you don`t know much about who you are either, am I correct?

Nami: Yes

Lady Tsunade: After hearing everything you sad I did some research, but I didn`t find out weary much so I can`t answer all of your questions.

Nami: I understand.

Lady Tsunade: Long ago there was a rumor that Madara had fallen in love with a women named Midoriko. They kept their relationship a secret but when Midoriko found out that she was pregnant she told her younger sister Kaoru. She also told Kaoru about the vision she had about her child's powers and she asked Kaoru to help her escape and run away with Madara, so they could raise their child in piece. Kaoru however feared that Madara would use the child's power for his own ambitions and told the village elders everything. Midoriko died giving birth and the child was sent away to be reborn in a different world in a different time as far away from Madaras reach as possible, but before that they took away the child`s powers and sealed them in to a pendant. You should know that there was no record ever made about anything I just told you, there were only rumors and stories. I myself know this because my grandmother told me this story once. She was from the same clan as your mother, the Uzumaki clan. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Midoriko and she was one of the strongest and most talented people form the Uzumaki clan.

Nami: Uzumaki? Isn`t that boy I met in the forest named Uzumaki? Are we related?

Lady Tsunade: Unfortunately that I don`t know. The Uzumaki clan doesn`t exist anymore and Naruto is the last one having the Uzumaki name.

Nami: I see, and what about my father? What clan does he belong to?

Lady Tsunade: Your father`s name is Madara Uchiha and he is from the Uchiha clan. He was the leader of the clan and he founded the village hidden in the leaves with my grandfather the first hokage.

Nami: Your grandfather?! But that means his…

Lady Tsunade: Yes, unfortunately Madara has passed away a long time ago, although no one knows for sure when. He felt the village after being defined by my grandfather and no one heard from him ever since. The only rumors of him being alive were the ones involving your mother but no one knew for sure if they were true or not. He was a weary powerful and dangerous man, that`s why everyone fears him so much and they react the way they do when hearing his name. As for the Uchiha clan, they were the village's police force, but one night the whole clan was massacred by one of their own members Itachi Uchiha. He is an S class criminal that joined an organization called Akatsuki.

Nami: So there's no one left? I can`t believe this. But I was sure my father was alive, I mean he appeared to me in a vision, he told me about my power and how to get here. How could that be?

Lady Tsunade: I don`t know that, it is weary strange indeed. I`m afraid that the only person that can tell you more about Madara and help you learn more about your clans secrets is Itachi himself, or someone else from the Uchiha clan.

Nami: Didn`t you just tell me that everyone else is dead?

Lady Tsunade: Oh yes, there was one survivor. The only person Itachi speared that night was his younger brother Sasuke, no one knows why. But he deserted the village three years ago and went away to train under Orochimaru.

Nami: Did you say Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha?

Lady Tsunade: Yes, but why are you so surprised?

I couldn't believe my ears. He`s real? Maybe it`s just a coincidence. I have to find this guy and see for myself. If it`s not him at least he`s an Uchiha and can help me learn more about the clan and my dad and if not I`ll find this Itachi guy and ask him. Lady Tsunade said he might be the only one who knows more about everything, maybe I should search for him. No, I need to know if this Sasuke is the same Sasuke from my dream. Oh God why am I getting so worked up over something so stupid and why do I feel so fuzzy all of a sudden? Why can`t I stop thinking about him and that….

Lady Tsunade: Are you alright Nami? You look a little pale maybe you should rest a little more.

Nami: No, I`m fine. Buy the way, my eyes do this weird thing and I was wondering if you knew what it is? I think it`s a clan thing, but maybe you know more than I do.

Lady Tsunade: I think I know what you mean, but to be sure can you show me?

I activated my eyes and judging by the look on her face she knew the answer to my question. She told me that it was the special ability of the Uchiha clan and that it was called the Sharingan. She also told me that if I wanted to learn how to use it and learn more about it Kakashi could help me with that because he has the Sharingan as well. She explained a lot of other things to about villages and nations and the ninja world, I didn`t really get it all. It was too much information at once. She told me that she would register me as an official member of the leaf village and asked me what my full name is. I told her to register me as Nami Uchiha and after a lot of arguing she finally agreed. She told me that it was to dangerous and that it would attract a lot of attention, but I don`t really care and maybe if the news reaches Itachi or Sasuke they will come to me because to be honest, I don`t have the slightest idea where to search for either of them. Lady Tsunade, apparently that`s what everyone else calls her, also told me that I will be training with Kakashi and joining Team 7 starting tomorrow. Well what can I say? I`m excited to learn more about this world and I sure hope that training with Kakashi won`t be more painful that training whit Natsu and the others, but I`ll find out soon enough.


End file.
